Der dunkle Engel
by Bloodycrying
Summary: Die längste meiner FFs, have fun XD


/tmp/uploads/813479.doc

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, konnte ich kaum atmen. Die Dämpfe des Sumpfes erschwerten das Luftholen und meine Sinne waren wie betäubt. Jeder Knochen tat mir weh, als ob sie gebrochen wären und mein Mund schmerzte, als ob man mir alle Zähne ohne Betäubung gezogen hätte. Das letzte woran ich mich erinnerte war, dass mich dieser Fremde um etwas Geld gebeten hatte und wie kam ich überhaupt hierher, in der Nähe von meinem Dorf gab es keinen Sumpf. Eine innere Stimme trieb mich an, in den nächsten Ort zu gehen, aber ich kam nicht weit. Die Schmerzen überwältigten mich und ich brach zusammen.

Ich erwachte in einem weißen Raum, das Sonnenlicht, das durch die Fenster drang blendete mich wie nie zuvor, aber trotzdem konnte ich schemenhaft etwas erkennen. Ich lag auf einem einfachen Bett und neben mir saß eine schlafende Frau, wahrscheinlich meine Krankenwache. Des Weiteren stand in dem Zimmer nur noch ein alter und nicht besonders schöner Schreibtisch über dem ein kleiner geborstener Spiegel hing und ein ärmlicher kleiner Holzhocker. Wahrscheinlich war ich in einem einfachen Bauernhaus, wie es Hunderte davon gab. Es war totenstill und trotzdem hörte ich ein regelmäßiges Klopfen und ein leises Schnaufen, wusste aber nicht woher diese Geräusche kamen. Auf einmal wachte die Frau auf und lächelte mich an. Sie war ungefähr Mitte bis Ende 20. Ihre langen blonden Haare fielen über das bäuerliche Gewand, und das Sonnenlicht umspielte sanft ihr immer noch sehr jugendliches Gesicht. Dann schlief ich ungewollt wieder ein. Später am Abend wurde ich von dem Schnaufen und dem seltsamen Klopfen geweckt. Mir tat zwar immer noch alles weh und meine Sinne waren betäubt, aber ich versuchte trotzdem aufzustehen. Meine Wache hinderte mich jedoch mit warnenden Worten daran. Also setzte ich mich wenigstens aufrecht hin. Mit einer sanften Stimme sagte sie: „Du musst Hunger haben." Bevor ich antworten konnte zog sie einen wundervoll verzierten Dolch hervor (wahrscheinlich das einzig wertvolle in diesem Haus) und rammte ihn sich in den Bauch. Ich begriff nicht was das sollte. Hastig griff sie zu einem bereitgelegten abgenutzten Lederbeutel und fing ihr Blut aus der Wunde auf. Sie reichte mir den Beutel und ich empfand verständlicherweise ein leichtes Unbehagen. Schon fast reflexartig griff ich nach dem Beutel (gegen meinen Willen) und trank das Blut. Als ihr Lebenssaft meine Kehle hinunterschoss verschwanden die Schmerzen schlagartig und meine Sinne waren klarer als je zuvor. Jetzt konnte ich auch die beiden permanenten Geräusche identifizieren. Sie kamen von ihr. Ich hörte tatsächlich ihren Atem und Herzschlag. Aber wie? „Was..." lispelte ich. Es war mir nicht möglich richtig zu sprechen und schnitt mir zu allem Überfluss auch noch die Zunge an etwas scharfem auf. Als ich aufgestanden war ging ich(auch die Frau konnte mich nicht daran hindern) zum Spiegel und musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass mein Spiegelbild fehlte. Eine ungeahnte und furchtbare Ahnung quoll in mir auf. Erst als ich meine Zähne mit den Fingern befühlte und **_DREI _**Paar spitze, lange und vor allem sehr scharfe Reißzähne fühlte, an denen ich mir dieses mal den Finger schnitt wusste ich es mit voller Gewissheit. Konnte es aber immer noch nicht glauben. ICH WAR ZU EINEM VAMPIR GEWORDEN, aber ich hielt das doch immer nur für dumme Legenden und Gruselgeschichten für ungehorsame Kinder.

Das musste ich erst einmal verdauen. Ich taumelte wieder zum Bett zurück, setzte mich und versank in meinen Gedanken. „Ich bin Tanja. Wie ist dein Name?" „Kira", antwortete ich kaum hörbar, aber mit einem leichten lispeln. „Warum hast du mich gerettet und woher wusstest du... ? „Ich gehe oft im Sumpf spazieren und sah dich dort liegen, ich finde es selbstverständlich anderen zu helfen. Und was deinen Zustand betrifft fand ich es schon seltsam: Weiße leuchtende Augen die ich allerdings erst sah als du kurz aufgewacht warst spitze Ohren. Aber das seltsamste war, dass Du weder Puls hattest noch geatmet hast, aber trotzdem hast du dich bewegt. Mit deinen Zähnen solltest du dir was einfallen lassen und du musst lernen richtig zu sprechen. Wenn du auffällst ist die Hölle los und das müssen wir unbedingt verhindern."

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass mir das Sonnenlicht nichts auszumachen schien, auch wenn ich es als unangenehm empfand und es mich blendete. Ich war immer der Meinung, dass für Vampire das Sonnenlicht tödlich sei. Wie sehr man sich doch irren kann.

Nach wenigen Minuten in denen ich den Schock verdaute, beschloss ich mein Schicksal anzunehmen. Ich dachte auch an die Vorteile: Ich würde ewig jung bleiben und was ich allein an Nahrungsmittelkosten sparte Während ich meinen Gedanken nachhing, unterbrach mich Tanja. „Wo willst du jetzt überhaupt hin?" „Wo bin ich überhaupt?" „In Meridian, der Hauptstadt von Nosgoth." „Hmmm. Ziemlich weit weg von zu Hause. Ich kenne niemanden hier in der Gegend." „Du kannst bei mir bleiben so lange du willst." Ich nahm ihr Angebot dankend an und sagte ihr, dass ich mir einen Job suchen würde um mich erkenntlich zu zeigen. Bei dem Wort Arbeit warf sie einen skeptischen Blick auf meine Klamotten und ich verstand ihre Bedenken als ich an mir heruntersah. Meine Sachen waren blutbefleckt. Wahrscheinlich mein Blut, das nach dem Überfall von den Bisswunden an meinem Hals hinunterlief und diese hässlichen rostbraunen Flecken teilweise auch auf meiner Haut hinterließ. Tanja führte mich durch die Küche und einer Art Esszimmer hindurch in einen kleinen Waschraum und überließ mich wieder meinen Gedanken. Während ich mich der blutbefleckten Kleidung entledigte und das verkrustete Blut von meiner Haut zu schrubben versuchte ich mich an meinen Angreifer zu erinnern.

Nichts –Kommt vielleicht noch- dachte ich mir. Tanja klopfte an der Tür und überreichte mir einige ihrer Sachen, denn meine waren nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. In der Hoffnung wir hätten ungefähr die gleiche Größe probierte ich sie an. Das Kleid passte mehr schlecht als recht und die Schuhe waren zu klein. Sie muss in meinen Augen die Unbehaglichkeit gesehen haben, die ich empfand, denn sie verschwand ganz schnell hinter der nächsten Tür und kam mit einem kleinen Beutel zurück und meinte: „Hier nimm, davon kannst du dir etwas nach deinem Geschmack kaufen, auch wenn es nicht viel ist." „Das kann ich nicht ..." „Annehmen? Sieh es als Leihgabe die du mir irgendwann zurückzahlen kannst."

Ich machte mich kaum dass sie ausgesprochen hatte auf den Weg und hoffte mich nicht zu verlaufen, da ich noch nie in Meridian gewesen war. Nachdem ich den Weg zum Markt gefunden hatte war ich über dessen Größe dermaßen erstaunt dass, hätte mein Herz noch geschlagen, es vermutlich zersprungen wäre. Bevor ich den ersten Stand ansteuerte, dachte ich noch rechtzeitig daran die Kapuze die an meinem Kleid befestigt war anzulegen. Meine Ohren hätten nur Aufsehen erregt und unter meinen kurzen Haaren waren sie nicht zu verbergen. Ich vermied es aus gutem Grund dem Händler in die Augen zu sehen und hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Ich fragte ihn ob er nicht etwas Schwarzes in einem edlen Stoff hätte und wenn möglich mit passender Hose und Stiefeln. Auch wenn ich es schaffte seinem Blick zu entgehen und fast fehlerfrei zu sprechen schnitt ich mich schon wieder an meinen Zähnen. –Verdammt- dachte ich mir und versuchte meinen Schmerz und die Überraschung(?) zu unterdrücken. Allerdings schloss sich die Wunde genauso schnell wie sie entstand.

Der Händler sah mich fragend an, wartete auf einen Beweis, dass ich auch in der Lage war seine Ware zu bezahlen. Er hatte auch das Recht darauf, denn Meridian war die Hauptstadt der schnellen Diebe und meine Erscheinung war ohnehin schon verdächtig. Ich zückte den Beutel aus einer meiner Taschen und schüttete mein Vermögen vor ihm aus. Seine Augen funkelten und mit einem siegessicheren Grinsen mir alles abzunehmen verschwand er unter dem Tresen seines Standes. Die Aufregung war gerechtfertigt, da es viel mehr Geld war als ich dachte. Sehr viel mehr. Nach einigen Minuten des Wartens tauchte der Händler wieder auf. Er hielt eine schwarze Hose aus feinstem Stoff in der Hand. Dazu noch ein rotes Oberteil aus Satin und ein paar schwarze Stiefel in edelstem Leder. „ 40 Gil für jedes" sagte er in einem überlegenem Ton. „Zuviel" meinte ich daraufhin. Ich hatte zwar genug um den geforderten Preis zu bezahlen, wollte aber nicht da es sich bei dem Geld garantiert um Tanjas Notgroschen handelte. Nach langem hin und her hatte ich den Händler auf 27 Gil herunter gehandelt. Leicht frustriert wünschte er mir einen schönen Tag. Trotz erfolgreicher Einkäufe beschloss ich mich noch ein wenig umzusehen, aber unerwartet bekam ich Hungerund ich meinte zu wissen was dies bedeutete. Verständlich, denn die kleine Menge von Tanja hielt nicht lange vor. Es war nicht so schlimm wie ich gedacht hatte es war lediglich ein unangenehmes Magenknurren gefolgt von einem leichten ziehen in der Kiefer Gegend. Eigentlich war es genau wie sonst, mit der Ausnahme, dass ich keine normale Nahrung zu mir nehmen würde. Tanja konnte ich aber nicht nach noch mehr bitten, da es gefährlich für sie wäre so viel Blut zu verlieren.

Eine Kuh sprang mir ins Auge und brachte mich auf eine Idee. Der Viehmarkt war Ideal für meine Zwecke. Die Rinder waren groß genug um keinen Schaden davonzutragen. Ich spielte Kaufinteresse an einem der Tiere vor und begutachtete sie sorgfältig. Dort wo die großen Venen verliefen, schien die Haut fast durchsichtig. In einem Moment in dem ich mich unbeobachtet fühlte näherte ich mich der Halsvene meines tierischen Opfers und durchbrach mit meinen neuen Waffen problemlos die Haut des Tieres. Das warme Blut des Tieres rann meine Kehle hinunter und ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich es genoss. Nachdem mein Hunger gestillt war, verschwand ich unbehelligt vom Ort des Geschehens. Ich bahnte mir einen Weg zurück zum Haus, wurde aber von einem Stand mit dem schönsten Silberschmuck abgelenkt den man sich vorstellen kann. Zwei gut abgerichtete Hunde waren als Wachposten eingesetzt, bereit jeden Dieb erbarmungslos zu jagen.

Anprobieren kann man ja mal- dachte ich mir und griff nach einem schön gearbeitetem Armband von der Auslage. Zumindest versuchte ich es. Als das Silber meine Handfläche berührte durchzog ein brennender Schmerz meine Hand. Ich zuckte zurück und verschwand rasend schnell in der nächsten Gasse und betrachtete meine Hand. Eine tiefe Brandwunde durchzog sie, aber angesichts meines üppigen Mahls von vorhin begann die Wunde schon zu verheilen. – Wenn nicht die Sonne, dann eben Silber – ging mir durch den Kopf. Den restlichen Weg legte ich in Rekordzeit zurück. Wieder daheim stieg mir der Duft von einem reichlichen Essen in die Nase. Ich ging rein und wurde dabei fast von Tanja umgerannt die mit mehreren Tellern im Esszimmer herumwuselte. „Ich hab total vergessen, dass meine Eltern zum Essen kommen wollten, da ich zu sehr mit dir beschäftigt war. Auch wenn du jetzt andere Nahrung bevorzugst, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mit uns isst. Es wäre auch seltsam wenn ich meine Eltern bewirte und dich nicht." „Gerne" Ich nahm ihr die Teller ab und platzierte sie auf dem großen Esstisch, der von mehreren Stühlen aus demselben Holz umringt war. Danach verschwand ich im Waschraum und schmiss mich in meinen neuen Fummel. Dankend gab ich ihr das restliche Geld zurück und wollte sie gerade über meine Silberschwäche aufklären, als es an der Tür klopfte.

2

Tanja eilte zur Tür und erinnerte mich daran Augenkontakt zu vermeiden. Sie atmete noch einmal durch und öffnete die Tür, während mir den Tisch fertig deckte.Sie führten ihre Eltern ins Esszimmer und ich kam hinzu. „Kira, darf ich dir meine Eltern vorstellen? Charles und Darla Faustus." „Hallo." Entgegnete ich kurz und streckte ihnen meine Hand entgegen. „Nenn mich Charles, " kam zurück „Und mich Darla" schrie die Mutter schon fast beleidigt über die Hast ihres Mannes.Als ich ihr die Hand gab, sah ich nur auf den Boden um meine Augen nicht zu entblößen. Danach verschwand ich wieder um Tanja beim servieren zu Helfen. „Sie ist seltsam", Charles legte seine furchige Stirn in Falten während seine grauen Augen versuchten mich um die Ecke zu verfolgen und seine langen Finger über seine Glatze strichen. „Ach was, sie ist nur schüchtern", verteidigte mich die Mutter, deren Gesicht in einem Meer aus rotem Lippenstift verschwand und ihre Dauerwelle machte es auch nicht gerade besser. Dank meines neuen Gehörs konnte ich ihre Unterhaltung leicht mithören.

Am Tisch beäugte ich kritisch das Besteck, da es silbern aussah, stellte aber fest, dass es nur einfaches Blech war.

Das Essen sah toll aus und der Geruch war so intensiv, dass ich nichts anderes mehr wahrnahm. Selbst das aufdringliche Parfum von Darla ging unter. Der Braten, das Gemüse und die Kartoffeln hüllten den Raum in eine dichte Dampfwolke. Da Charles eine gute Beobachtungsgabe hatte (er bemängelte selbst den kleinsten Fleck auf seinem Besteck) versuchte ich wieder zu atmen, musste aber aufpassen, da ich mich an der eingesaugten Luft das erste mal verschluckte und einen Hustenanfall bekam, den ich aber schnell unter Kontrolle brachte.

Alle begannen zu Essen, sogar ich. Ich wusste, dass es keinen Nährwert hatte, aber ich wollte mir einen Teil meiner Menschlichkeit bewahren, außerdem roch es göttlich. Als ich den ersten Bissen schluckte wurde mir schlecht wie nie zuvor. Ich ließ mir nichts anmerken und aß weiter, aber nach zwei weiteren Bissen hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich fühlte den brennenden Schmerz in meinen Eingeweiden und befürchtete, dass es mich gleich zerreißen würde. Ich warf Tanja, die mir gegenübersaß, einen verzweifelten Blick zu und sie schaltete sofort. „Ich habe noch was in der Küche zu erledigen und du musst mir dabei helfen." Mit einem schlecht gespielten Lächeln zerrte sie mich vom Stuhl in den hinteren Garten und ich versuchte mich nicht vor Übelkeit zu winden. Kaum aus der Hintertür raus hielt ich es nicht mehr aus. Ich kniete im Rasen, öffnete meinen Mund und der Rest geschah ganz von allein. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es mir schon einmal so ging nämlich bei meinem Tod. In diesem Augenblick wurde mir schwarz vor Augen. Auf dem Rasen liegend hörte ich im Unterbewusstsein wie Tanja ihre Eltern aus dem Haus "schmiss" und mich danach unsanft ins Haus zog. Dann war ich vollkommen weg.

Es zuckten Bildfetzen vor meinem geistigen Auge umher. Ich sah einen jungen Mann ca. 20 Jahre, also mein Alter. Er hatte kurze, pechschwarze Haare. Ebenso spitze Ohren wie ich. Nur seine Augen und Hände waren anders als meine. Seine Augen waren so wie meine nur statt weiß waren seine schwarz wie die Nacht und er hatte keine normalen Finger, er hatte stattdessen drei kräftige Klauen, die die Aufgaben der Finger übernommen hatten. Außerdem trug er eine prachtvolle Kampfrüstung und eine Art Tuch mit einem seltsamen Symbol.

Dann wurde es still. Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu vergehen. Nach einem langen unangenehmen Schlaf erwachte ich wieder in dem Bett, das ich als erstes in diesem Haus gesehen hatte. Als ich zur Seite blickte sah ich eine große Flasche mit rotem Inhalt. Ich konnte mir schon denken was es war, wusste aber nicht wo sie es her hatte. Hastig wurde die Flasche von mir gelehrt und danach stand ich auf. Als ich aus dem Zimmer schlich hätte mich nicht mal eine Katze bemerkt, so leise war ich. Tanja fand ich schlafend im Esszimmer, sie war zu erschöpft gewesen um den Tisch zu säubern. „Hey, du" mit diesen Worten versuchte ich sie sanft aufzuwecken. Das misslang, denn als sie mich im Halbschlaf anblinzelte fiel sie mir um den Hals und hätte mich erwürgt, wenn ich noch geatmet hätte. „Ich hab mir Sorgen um dich gemacht. Es war ein furchtbarer Anblick. Du hasst nur noch gezuckt, aber es geht dir ja wieder gut." „Woher hast du das Blut?" „Ja, der Metzger hält mich jetzt sicher für verrückt, aber ich habe es ihm zu einem guten Preis abgekauft. Sozusagen frisch gezapft:" Ich erzählte ihr alles von meinem Traum, der Schwäche durch Silber und beschrieb ihr meinen Angreifer so gut es ging. Wir beschlossen Nachforschungen anzustellen und gingen dafür in die örtliche Bibliothek, von der es hieß sie sei die größte in ganz Meridian. Wir stießen auf Unterlagen über einen alten Kriegerorden, der Vampire jagte. Die Serafanen. Es gab sie also doch. Viele Bürger von Meridian behaupteten, dass sie die Stadt kontrollieren. Wir fanden auch heraus, dass ein altes Heiligtum angeblich von Dämonen besetzt wurde, nämlich die sagenumwobenen Säulen von Nosgoth. Als Kind hatte ich viele Geschichten über sie gehört. Es rankten sich hunderte von Legenden um sie. Aber keiner der zu ihnen ging kam jemals wieder. Ein wenig frustriert, aber dennoch glücklich über die neuen Informationen über die Serafanaen und die Säulen machten wir uns wieder auf den Weg. In einer der zahlreichen Gassen überraschte uns einer der noch zahlreicheren Straßenräuber. Er drohte uns mit einer alten und schäbigen Holzarmbrust und im Schutz der Dämmerung hoffte er wohl wir würden ihn nicht erkennen. Aber dank meiner Nachtsicht sah ich sein hässliches fettes Gesicht taghell. Mit einer eindeutigen Handbewegung verlangte er all unser Geld. „Wir haben nichts dabei", versuchte Tanja ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Dann werdet ihr sterben." Als er diese Worte sprach verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Er hatte schon getötet das sah ich an seinen Augen und an der Armbrust. Auf ihr waren Blutflecken und sie rochen nicht nach Tier. „Tut mir Leid, aber ich bin schon Tod", entgegnete ich knapp und bleckte blutrünstig meine Zähne. Der Dieb fuhr erschrocken zurück und ich entriss ihm mit übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit seine Waffe. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte in meinen Ohren und ich konnte seine Furcht fast schmecken. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Ich hätte ihn problemlos in Fetzen reißen können. Ich verlor die Kontrolle über mich und drückte ihn an eine der umliegenden Hauswände, während ich in mit einer Hand an seiner Kehle in die Luft hob. Ich schlug einfach zu und es machte mir sogar Spaß. Meine Faust traf auf einen Widerstand und ich spürte ein deutliches Knirschen unter ihr. Irgendetwas gab nach und ich meinte es wäre sein Kopf. In diesem Augenblick gewann ich die Beherrschung zurück und ließ von ihm ab und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Er war Kreidebleich, sein Atem rasselte und das Herz zersprang ihm fast in der Brust. Sein Blick ließ von mir ab und er starrte rechts neben sich, dort wo meine Faust verharrte. Ich war über mich selbst erschrocken, gleichzeitig jedoch über meine Kraft erstaunt. Nach dem ich die Faust zurückgezogen hatte erkannte man in der massiven Steinwand eine ca. 5 cm tiefe Einbuchtung und zahlreiche von ihr ausgehende Risse. Ich ließ den Dieb los, der aber bewegte sich keinen Millimeter aus Angst ich würde ihn töten sobald er mir den Rücken zukehrte, was ich beinahe auch getan hätte. Das erste mal, dass ich Tanja sprachlos erlebte. Sie war bleich wie eine Wasserleiche und ihre Augen sprangen mich fast an. Sie wollte schreien, aber aus ihrer Kehle kam kein Laut nur einer ihrer Finger zeigte auf mich. Nach mir endlos erscheinenden Minuten sagte sie zögerlich etwas. „Deine Augen", zitterte ihre Stimme. „Was ist damit", schnauzte ich sie ohne ersichtlichen Grund an. „Sie sind Blutrot", entrann ihr zaghaft. Der Dieb unterbrach uns. Er hatte sich entschlossen zu Rennen was seine Füße hergaben und als er aus unserem Blickfeld war hörte ich nur noch ein lautes Schreien: „Vampire, Vampire sind hier es gibt sie nun auch in unserer Stadt." Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass er eine Menge Panik mit seinem Geschrei verbreitete. Ich krallte mir die immer noch erstarrte Tanja warf sie über meine Schulter und eilte auf schnellstem Wege nach Hause zurück. Dort angekommen beruhigte sie sich wieder und sah mich lange an. Sie versuchte es zu verbergen, aber ich konnte deutlich die Verachtung und die Furcht vor mir aus ihren Augen herauslesen. Ich schwieg. Worte hätten die Situation nur unnötig angespannt. Ich hielt es für angebracht erst einmal zu verschwinden und verließ wortlos wieder das Haus. Nach einem befreienden Spaziergang durch den nahe gelegenen Wald kehrte ich zurück. Ich schüttelte alle Gedanken ab- z.B. was wäre wenn ich wieder die Kontrolle verlieren würde-. Schon von weitem sah ich verdächtigen Rauch aus der Nähe des Hauses aufsteigen. Wie von der Hornisse gestochen eilte ich zurück und das was ich sah ließ mich erschaudern. Das Haus war von seltsamen Figuren mit Fackeln umringt und wurde von ihnen in Brand gesteckt. Es handelte sich bei ihnen um Krieger, die schwer gepanzert waren. Auf dem Rücken hatten die Rüstungen spitze Stacheln um mögliche Angriffe von hinten zu verhindern und an der Seite trugen sie riesige zweihändige Bastardenschwerter.

Die Tür ging auf und ein Mann, vermutlich der Anführer, da alle vor ihm knieten, kam heraus und hielt Tanja gefangen. Um die Krieger bildete sich eine Menschentraube, die gespannt auf eine Erklärung wartete. Ich mischte mich vorsichtig dazu und es gelang mir mich in die erste Reihe zu drängen. Ich konnte deutlich die Angst in Tanjas Augen sehen.

„Diese Frau", begann der Anführer mit stolzer Stimme. „Diese Frau wird angeklagt, sich mit der Plage Nosgoths verbündet zu haben. Sie hat einen Vampir aufgenommen und ihm ihr Blut geschenkt. Dadurch hat sie unsere Stadt entweiht. Dafür wird sie hart bestraft. Sie wird nicht sterben, nicht hier und nicht heute, aber in den nächsten tausend Jahren wird es ihr Wunsch sein, dass es geschieht. Sie wird in den neuen Kerker der Ewigkeit verband. Dort wird sie nicht sterben, da dort keine Zeit existiert. Ihre Seele und ihr Körper werden geläutert und dieser Prozess kann Jahrtausende dauern. Der Vampir allerdings wird von uns gejagt und getötet, dass schwöre ich bei meiner SERAFANEN EHRE."

In mir stieg eine ungeahnte Wut auf. Sie wollte ausbrechen, sie brodelte wie ein Vulkan. Ich hatte Probleme mich unter Kontrolle zu halten und diesmal fühlte ich wie sich meine Augen verfärbten. Mein Nachbar sah das und wollte los schreien, aber da hatte ich ihn auch schon an der Kehle gepackt, hochgehoben und ihm mit einem Handgriff das Genick gebrochen. Als die Menschen die Leiche in meiner Hand bemerkten, fingen sie an wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gegend zu rennen. Die Serafanen erhoben sich, zogen ihre Schwerter und griffen mich an. Ihre Schläge waren zwar kraftvoll, aber sehr langsam. Es war mir ein leichtes ihnen auszuweichen. Zwei von ihnen sah ich wegrennen und sie hatten Tanja dabei. Ich tötete einen nach dem anderen und das war eine ziemliche Sauerei. Der Rasen war nicht mehr grün, er war in ein Meer aus Blut getaucht. Die Rüstungen meiner Angreifer, waren ein Problem. Ein Problem, welches nur Hals und Brustkorb schützte. Kopf und Unterleib waren meinen Angriffen schutzlos ausgeliefert. Als ich mich aller Angreifer entledigt hatte, folgte ich den Flüchtigen. Ich hatte sie bald eingeholt, da sie angehalten hatten um ihre Gefangene zu töten. Ich stürmte auf sie zu und selbst den Anführer konnte ich mit Leichtigkeit erledigen. Danach widmete ich mich Tanja.

„Du kommst zu spät", gurgelte mir eine Stimme entgegen. Tanja klang fremd und ich sah, dass die Serafanen sie nicht gleich getötet hatten. Nein, sie hatten sie so aufgeschlitzt, dass sie regelrecht qualvoll verreckte.

„Es tut mir..." „Ach was, du warst es mir wert und ich würde es wieder tun." Ihre letzten Worte verstummten in ihrem eigenen Blut. Mit ihrem erloschenen Herzschlag versiegte auch die letzte Menschlichkeit in mir. Ich verließ Meridian, nachdem ich Tanja begraben hatte, Richtung Norden, dort wo die Säulen lagen. Ich wollte Rache an allen Menschen nehmen für das was sie getan hatten und meine Rache würde furchtbar werden. Ich war nicht mehr der Tierbluttrinkende freundliche Vampir. Ich war ein Menschenbluttrinkender dunkler Engel geworden. Ein dunkler Engel, der seine Artgenossen sucht.

3

Zu vor jedoch wollte ich mir noch etwas Geld besorgen. Mein Weg führte mich zu dem Stand, an dem ich meine Klamotten gekauft hatte. Der Händler sah mich sofort und grinste über sein hässliches Gesicht. Ich eilte zu ihm, aber seine freudige Begrüßung blieb ihm im Halse stecken, denn meine Hand drückte ihm die Kehle zu. Er verlor das Bewusstsein und ich nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und labte mich genüsslich und unbeobachtet an seinem Blut. Danach viel er Tod wie ein nasser Sack zu Boden. Er war jemand, der gerne trank, da sein Blut nach Alkohol schmeckte. Nach dem Plündern der Kasse fiel mir ein langer toller Ledermantel auf. Ich verliebte mich sofort in ihn und beschloss ihn mitzunehmen. Wer sollte mich schon groß daran hindern? –Die alte Frau oder der blinde Bettler-

Nun hielt mich nichts mehr in dieser Stadt. Richtung Norden wandernd folgte ich einem kleinen Schotterweg durch eine karge und trostlose Landschaft. Die Bäume die vereinzelt den Weg säumten wirkten wie Dämonen, welche auf unschuldige Opfer warteten. Ich kam an einen kleinen Fluss und aus irgendeinem Grund beschloss ich ihm zu Folgen. Aber dennoch folgte ich dem Weg aus der Karte in meinem Kopf, welche ich mir gut aus dem Buch eingeprägt hatte. Wusste ich mal nicht weiter, hatte ich dass Gefühl, dass mich eine Stimme wieder auf den rechten Weg lenkte. Ich wanderte 3 Tage umher und jeder der mir begegnete wurde zu einem Opfer, besonders die Räuber die dachten, sie könnten eine Arme schwache Frau ausrauben. Während meiner Reise änderte sich die Landschaft kaum. Nur ab und zu kam ich an einer kleinen Wiese vorbei, welche wie ein Farbklecks in dieser Landschaft wirkte. Am Abend suchte ich mir einen Rastplatz und zündete ein Feuer an, wie ich es so oft während der letzten Tage gemacht hatte. Ich hing meinen Gedanken nach und sah das Bild meines Schöpfers wieder vor mir. Aber diesmal sah ich auch noch ein seltsames Zeichen und ich spürte, dass dieses noch eine große Bedeutung haben würde.

Meine Bedürfnisse wandelten sich stark. Ich brauchte kaum noch Schlaf oder Ruhepausen und meine Körperkraft überschritt alles was ich mir je hätte vorstellen können. Die Dämmerung ging zu Ende und ich beschloss weiterzugehen, nachdem das Feuer erlosch, denn ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Reise bald zu Ende sein würde.

Und mein Gefühl sollte Recht behalten. Ich kam zum Ende meines Weges und er mündete in einen großen Abgrund. Er war umgeben von hohen Felswänden von denen sich Wasserfälle ergossen, die wiederum in einem großen Strudel mündeten. Dieser Anblick machte mir Angst, auch wenn ich nicht so recht wusste, wieso. Ich folgte den Brücken über den Abgrund, wobei die feuchte Luft auf meiner Haut und in meinen Lungen brannte.

Auf der anderen Seite angekommen teilte sich der Weg in sieben Gabelungen mit verschiedenen Symbolen. Ich folgte jenem der das Symbol aus meinen Gedanken aufwies. Der Weg endete bei einem umzäunten Gebäude, welches Wachtürme hatte und überall waren wieder diese Zeichen. Am Eingangstor standen zwei Leute, die sich unterhielten. Als sie meine Annäherung bemerkten unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch und kamen forsch auf mich zu. Sie packten mich mit ihren dreifingrigen Klauen und schleiften mich in das Anwesen. Ich versuchte erst gar nicht mich zu wehren- es hätte ja sowieso nichts genützt. Da die beiden weder Puls noch Atmung hatten waren sie wahrscheinlich auch Vampire. In der Mitte des großen Hofes ließen sie mich plötzlich los, fielen auf die Knie und senkten den Kopf ehrfürchtig. Der Mann aus meinem Traum kam auf mich zu. Er sah toll aus in seiner glänzenden Rüstung und sein Blick verriet mir, dass er mich nicht vergessen hatte.

„WAS MACHT IHR DA ?" Brüllte der schöne Fremde die knienden an. „Lord Raziel, wir haben diesen menschlichen Spion erwischt und wollten ihn für seinen Frevel bestrafen, " wagte einer zu sprechen.

„Haben euch die Serafanen geritten? Man sieht doch, dass sie kein Mensch ist. Ihr solltet mir sofort aus den Augen gehen bevor ihr meinen Zorn zu spüren bekommt." Sie waren so schnell weg, als gäbe es irgendwo etwas umsonst. Dann wandte er sich mir zu.

„Wie ist dein Name, kleine?" „Kira, Lord Raziel!" Sprach ich ehrfürchtig. "Lass der Lord weg. Ich habe dich persönlich erschaffen, deshalb darfst du mich mit Raziel ansprechen. Folge mir bitte."

Er kehrte mir den Rücken zu und erst jetzt sah ich ein undefinierbares Knochengestell auf seinem Rücken. Er bemerkte wie ich es anstarrte, drehte sich wieder um und grinste Stolz (Seine Eckzähne kamen hervor, aber er hatte im Gegensatz zu mir nur ein Paar). Er fing an die Knochen zu bewegen und 1 Paar wunderschöne Flügel kamen zum Vorschein. Die Sonne schimmerte durch die ledernen Flughäute, welche mit feinen Blutgefäßen durchzogen waren. Während ich immer noch die feinen Knochen und Sehnen bestaunte erzählte er mir von den anderen Clans und dass seiner, die Razielim, die stärksten waren. Er erzählte mir von den Stadthaltern und von Kain, der über allem stand. Ich wurde über die Weiterentwicklung der Vampire aufgeklärt und das Kain stets der erste war, deshalb dürfte nichts über Raziels Flügel nach außen dringen, denn die anderen Clans waren ganz wild darauf Kains Lieblinge zu werden. Nach seinen ausführlichen Erklärungen führte er mich im Clangebiet herum. Er zeigte mir den Weg zum Heiligtum (dort hatte Kain seinen Sitz), bevor wir zu den Kerkern gingen. Überall war unser Clanzeichen zu sehen. An den Wänden ebenso wie an den Türmen. Im Kerker angekommen, sah ich wie andere Vampire die Gefangenen Menschen quälten und es gefiel mir. „In schlechten Zeiten dienen sie als Nahrung, ansonsten vergnügen wir uns mit ihnen."

Die Schreie der gefangenen übertönten Raziels Stimme fast vollkommen. Nach dem verlassen des Kerkers führte er mich in mein Gemach, welches seinem gegenüberlag. Die Wohnräume waren in einem großen Gebäude in der Mitte des Clangebietes und war von vier Wachtürmen umringt. Mein Zimmer war geradezu riesig (Im vorbeigehen sah ich andere und bemerkte, dass meines sehr viel größer war). Darin stand ein Bett, in das ich mich locker hätte dreimal reinlegen können und die Wände waren mit Blutrotem Samt überzogen. Neben dem Bett stand ein kleiner Tisch, auf dem wiederum eine Kanne mit frischem und warmem Blut stand. Gegenüber meines Bettes hing ein Waffenständer an der Wand, welcher mit Dolche, Stäbe und Schwerter hingen.

„Komm mit, du musst noch geweiht werden." Wider folgte ich ihm.

„Damit dich jeder als stolze Razielim erkennt musst du noch unser Zeichen tragen."

In einem tristen Zimmer am Ende des Ganges ließ er mich allein und ich setzte mich auf den Tisch. Nach ein paar Minuten kam jemand rein, den ich nicht erkennen konnte, da er eine Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht gezogen hatte. Ehe ich mich versah legte er auch schon los und tätowierte mir das Clansymbol in den linken Oberarm. Durch seine schnelle Arbeitsweise spürte ich kaum etwas und schon nach ca. 15 Min. war er fertig.

Ich eilte zu Raziels Zimmer, da er mich angewiesen hatte, ich solle mich bei ihm melden. Allerdings traf ich ihn auf dem Flur und erneut bat er mich ihm zu folgen (Langsam aber sicher nervte mich das). In einem benachbarten Gebäude befand sich eine große Halle mit einem Waffenschrank. „Wähle die Waffe mit der du eins werden willst." Bei der Auswahl von Keulen, Morgensternen, Armbrüsten, Dolchen und Schwertern viel mir die Wahl nicht sonderlich leicht. Mein Blick wanderte über die Auslage und haftete sich an zwei wundervolle Schwerter. Das eine hatte ein Heft in Form eines Drachen Körpers und an der schwarzen, glänzenden Klinge befand sich ein blutrotes Ornament.

Das andere sah genauso aus, nur das die Klinge rot und das Ornament schwarz war.

Raziel sah das Funkeln in meinen Augen und sprach: „Eigentlich als Zweihänder gedacht, ist es für uns kein Problem sie als Einhänder zu führen:" Mit diesen Worten reichte er mir die Schwerter und als ich sie in Händen hielt wollte ich sie nie mehr loslassen.

„Ab heute wirst du täglich mit unserem Waffenmeister trainieren. Und bald wirst du dich verändern." Fragend schaute ich ihn an, auf so eine Bemerkung war ich nicht vorbereitet. Raziel fuhr fort: „Deine Hand wird werden wie meine und deine Silberempfindlichkeit wird durch die Verwundbarkeit durch Wasser ersetzt."

Nun wusste ich auch warum mir der Abgrund Angst gemacht hatte und weshalb die feuchte Luft so gebrannt hatte. Nach diesen Worten verließ er mich, meinte aber, dass wir uns bald wieder sehen würden. Wieder allein schaute ich mich in der Halle um. Sie war Respekt einflössend groß und überall sah ich wieder das Clansymbol. Da ich allein und unbeobachtet war versuchte ich erste Kampfschritte mit meinen neuen Lieblingen.

Die Stille wurde unterbrochen, als ein Razielim mit schwerer Rüstung durch die gigantische Hölzerne Doppeltür trat, durch die auch ich in die Halle kam. Die Kiste welche er trug, verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Hier, zieh das an", meinte die Stimme hinter der Kiste. Die Kiste wurde auf den Boden gestellt und als ich sie öffnete kam eine Rüstung zum Vorschein, wie sie alle hier zu tragen schienen. Ich konnte mich in diesem schweren Ding kaum bewegen. Als ich aufstand, oder es zumindest versuchte, was wahrscheinlich ziemlich lächerlich aussah, reichte der Waffenmeister mir seine Hand. „Zack." „Kira", erwiderte ich und ergriff dankend seine Hand.

Er zog mich auf die Beine und erklärte mir wie das Training ablaufen würde. Dabei strömte er eine Ruhe aus wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte. Sein vernarbtes Gesicht und die langen weißen Haare würden eigentlich vermuten lassen, dass es sich hierbei um jemanden handelt, der sehr ungeduldig war. Am ersten tag zeigte er mir die Grundschritte und beim Trainingskampf fingen wir langsam an, konnten aber das Tempo schon rasch steigern.

4

Tage, Wochen vergingen und ich wurde immer besser. Mittlerweile gehörte ich zu den besten Kämpfern des Clans und alle hatten großen Respekt vor mir. Nach einiger zeit im Training bemerkte ich, dass Raziel mich beobachtete. Da ich es irgendwie genoss, ließ ich mir nichts Anmerken und gab einfach mein bestes.

Es kam die Zeit, in der sich meine Finger nur noch schlecht unabhängig voneinander Bewegen ließen und schließlich zu den Klauen wurden, die mir erhebliche Vorteile verschafften. Die einst so schwachen Finger ließen sich nun ohne Probleme in massives Gestein hauen, so dass das klettern ein Kinderspiel wurde.

Es kam der Zeitpunkt in dem ich Zack wieder und wieder besiegte. Wir waren so schnell im Kampf, dass ein ungeübtes Auge unsere Schwerter im Kampf des Todes nicht mehr hätte auseinander halten können.

Da ich besser war als Zack kam es, dass Raziel mit mir trainierte. Er kämpfte mit einem Schwert, dass sogar er als Zweihänder führen musste. Dort wo die 200 Kilo Klinge hinschlug wuchs kein Gras mehr, aber er schwang dass Schwert kunstvoll herum und ihm schien das Gewicht gar nichts auszumachen. Mit der Zeit wurde ich auch Raziel ein würdiger Gegner. Es gab Tage, da kämpften wir von Morgens bis Abends ohne Pause, aber während wir am Anfang noch vor Erschöpfung umfielen, gewöhnten wir uns bald daran und steigerten so unsere Ausdauer dadurch enorm.

Es war ein Tag wie jeder andere als Raziel mich zu meiner ersten Jagd einlud. Bis jetzt hatte ich mir mein Blut von den gefangenen im Kerker geholt, da Raziel war der Meinung, dass ich einer Gruppe Serafanen nichts entgegenzusetzen hätte.

Um nach Meridian zu kommen benutzten wir ein Dimensionsportal. Raziel erklärte mir, dass diese Tore den Raum verzerren und so einen Weg zwischen weiten Entfernungen spannen. Kein Mensch kannte diese Tore und so war es ein leichtes ungesehen in die Stadt zu kommen. Für den Notfall hatten wir unsere Schwerter dabei, versteckten sie allerdings unter unseren langen, schwarzen Ledermänteln, welche auch Raziels Flügel perfekt verdeckten.

Wir wollten uns amüsieren und daher gingen wir auf den Marktplatz, den ich früher schon ein paar Mal besucht hatte. Obwohl die Sonne gerade erst aufging war es schon sehr belebt auf dem Platz. Wir verzogen uns in eine dunkle Seitengasse. Raziel wollte den bösen Räuber mimen und ich das arme schwache Opfer. Ich schrie und tat so als ob ich aus der Gasse gestoßen werden würde. Sofort eilten drei besorgte Passanten herbei. Ohne ihnen in die Augen zu schauen oder meine Klauen zu zeigen wies ich sie auf die Gasse hin und auf den vermeintlichen Räuber. Die drei drängten an mir vorbei in ihr verderben. Ich versperrte ihnen den Rückweg und das letzte was sie sahen waren zwei kalte grausame Augenpaare. Einen schlug Raziel mit einem gekonnten Genickschlag zu Boden, da wir ihn als Gefangenen mitnehmen wollten. Er war jung höchstens 17 und bei den Frauen wahrscheinlich nicht gerade unbeliebt. Die beiden anderen, ein Pärchen wussten, dass sie sterben würden. Sie flehten uns um ihr Leben an und da wir ihr Leid genossen, ließen wir sie erst einmal gewähren. Nach ein paar Augenblicken hatte ich genug und krallte mir den Mann, Raziel musste sich mit der Frau begnügen. Über unsere schnelle Handlungsweise waren sie so überrascht, dass sie nicht schreien konnten. Meine Zähne gruben sich in seinen weichen Hals und sein schnelles rhythmisches Herzklopfen nahm mich gefangen, gierig trank ich das warme Blut und erinnerte mich daran wie schön es war das Blut direkt von der Quelle zu zapfen. Wir achteten darauf unsere Opfer bei Bewusstsein zu halten, damit sie ihren Tod auch genießen konnten. Schließlich ließen wir sie wie alten Müll fallen. Wir wurden unterbrochen als ein Wachtrupp von etwa 15 gepanzerten und schwer bewaffneten Serafanen näher kam. Ohne unsere Rüstungen hatten wir nicht die geringste Lust gegen einen solchen Gegner zu kämpfen. Raziel entledigte sich seiner Stiefel, klemmte sich schnell den Bewusstlosen unter den Arm, schlug Hände und Füße (welches ihm durch seine Klauen kein großes Problem bereitete) In eine der Hauswände und schwang sich leicht empor. Ich schnappte mir seine Stiefel, zog meine eigenen aus und kletterte ihm mühelos nach. Nach meinen Händen hatten sich auch meine Füße zu Klauen umgewandelt und so stand ich den anderen Vampiren meines Clans in nichts mehr nach. Vom Dach aus beobachteten wir die Serafanen, welche zwischenzeitlich die beiden Leichen entdeckt hatten und sofort erkannten, dass Vampire am Werk waren. Die Sonne stand noch nicht sehr hoch und so blieben unsere Spuren an der Hauswand unentdeckt. Sie verteilten sich in der gesamten Umgebung und suchten nach uns. Aus diesem Grund fassten wir den Entschluss über die Häuserdächer die Stadt zu verlassen. Schnell und Leise bewegten wir uns über die Dächer in Richtung des Tores. An der Stadtmauer angekommen verließen wir ungesehen die Stadt und hatten keine Eile mehr das Tor zu erreichen. Unser „Begleiter" erlangte dass Bewusstsein Raziel kam zu dem Entschluss ihn selber laufen zu lassen. Er war ja nicht von der Wohlfahrt. Kurz vor dem Tor zogen wir unsere Stiefel wieder an und bemerkten die Nervosität des Menschen als wir durch eine kleine Steintür gingen. Nach ein paar Schritten erreichten wir einen großen, runden Saal in dessen Mitte das ca. 3 m hohe Portal stand. Jetzt fing der Junge endlich an sich zu wehren, denn er wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. „Hör auf zu zappeln, das bringt sowieso nichts", fauchte Raziel und dies genügte um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Auf der einen Seite gegenüber des Tores war das Zeichen für Meridian (ein kleiner Kreis mit einer Kirche darin). Ich ging auf die andere Seite und unter dem zweiten Meridian Zeichen befand sich ein großes Hölzernes Rad. Ich drehte daran, so dass sich das Zeichen in Bewegung setzte und das Zeichen der Razielim zum Vorschein kam. Auch die anderen Clans waren hier vertreten aber das interessierte uns wenig. Als ich den Zielort bestimmt hatte trat Raziel auf ein rundes Ornament am Fuße des Tores. In diesem Augenblick verschwamm das Bild der Wand, welche man durch das Tor hindurch gesehen hatte und es erschien unser Zielort. Ich ging zuerst hindurch und Raziel folgte. Gerade eben noch in der Stadt jetzt wieder zu Hause machte der Junge endlich mal den Mund auf. Er sprach mit zittriger Stimme: „Wieso tut ihr das? Ihr ward auch einmal Menschen, habt ihr all eure Menschlichkeit verloren? Lasst Gnade walten, ich werde niemanden etwas verraten, ICH FLEHE EUCH AN!"

Das Geschwätz interessierte mich nicht viel, aber diese Worte Gnade, Menschlichkeit ließen Erinnerungen in mir hochkommen, die ich am liebsten für immer begraben hätte. Tanja, die Serafanen und mein Blutrausch.

„**Gnade, Menschlichkeit? Hattet ihr Menschen Gnade mit mir als ihr mich töten wolltet, obwohl ich niemanden etwas getan hatte? Wo war euere Menschlichkeit als ihr Tanja getötet habt, weil sie m ich aufgenommen hatte? Wo ward ihr mit eurer Gnade als ihr ihr Haus abbranntet? Erzähl du mir nichts davon!"** Wutentbrannt sprudelten die Worte aus mir heraus. Ich fühlte wie der Blutrausch wieder über mich hereinbrach. Meine roten Augen funkelten als ich ihm an den Hals sprang und ihn erwürgen wollte. Sein bestialischer Gestank nach Angst vertiefte meine Wut nur noch zusätzlich. Ich spürte ein zerren an mir und als ich aufblickte, sah ich dass Raziel zwei Männer brauchte um mich davon abzuhalten dieses Gewürm, dass weinend und gekrümmt zu meinen Füßen lag umzubringen. Die Angst hatte ihn dazu gebracht, sich in die Hosen zu pinkeln, aber ich wollte ihn immer noch umbringen. Raziel beruhigte mich und die zwei anderen führten dieses Häufchen Elend zum Verlies.

Immer noch aufgewühlt ging ich in mein Zimmer, legte die Schwerter an ihren Platz, legte mich auf mein Bett und dachte nach. Ich kannte ihn, wusste aber nicht mehr woher. Irgendwann schlief ich ein. Es fing an zu Regnen, dass trommelnde Geräusch der Tropfen war zwar beruhigend, sorgte aber dafür dass ich nicht weiterschlafen konnte, denn durch mein Gehör wirkte das nicht wie ein kleiner Regenschauer, sondern wie tosender Donner. Aber ich genoss die Ablenkung. Ich dachte daran, dass wohl alle Vampire Nosgoths jetzt genau dasselbe täten, denn Wasser war sehr ungesund für uns. An solchen Tagen waren wir angreifbar, aber wir waren tief in den Bergen, ein größerer Angreifertrupp würde sofort entdeckt werden. Eine Einzel Person bliebe zwar unentdeckt, hätte uns allerdings nichts entgegenzusetzen. Plötzlich wurde ich aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, denn einer der Wachtürme meldete Alarm. Irgendjemand wollte in mein Zimmer stürmen, bekam die Tür aber nicht so schnell auf und rannte mit voller Wucht dagegen. Als ich den dumpfen Stoß hörte öffnete ich die Tür und fing erst einmal an zu lachen, als ich sah wie Raziel auf dem Boden liegend über Kopfschmerzen klagte. Um uns herum war alles in Aufruhr und als Raziel sich erhob legte er seine Hand auf meine Schulter und meinte: „Die Serafanen sind auf dem Weg hierher und wollen uns Angreifen, sei darauf vorbereitet." Mit diesen Worten verließ er mich. Ich ging in mein Zimmer zurück, schlüpfte in meine Rüstung, griff mir meine Schwerter und hechtete Raziel hinterher. In unserer Empfangshalle, wurden Umhänge mit Kapuzen verteilelt, da wir schlecht ohne Schutz im Regen kämpfen konnten. Zusammen mit unserer Rüstung waren wir relativ geschützt. Alle gingen auf den Hof und positionierten sich. Raziel, mein alter Lehrmeister Zack, ich und ein paar andere Razielim nach vorne und die Schwächeren nach hinten wir standen da in vielen Reihen und warteten. Wir warteten weiter. Aber wenige Minuten später, bogen die ersten Serafanen um die ecke. Wir hatten einen großen Vorteil. Durch ihre schweren Rüstungen, Waffen, dem schlechten Wetter zusammen mit dem langen steilen Weg zu uns waren sie völlig erschöpft und wir fit wie ein Turnschuh. Unsere Gegner waren erstaunt, als sie uns antrafen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie gehofft uns zu überraschen und hatten deshalb den beschwerlichen Weg genommen. Aber nun hatten sie den ganzen Clan vor sich. Eine Horde Vampire, die schwer bewaffnet nur darauf wartete ihre Opfer zu zerfetzen. Als Raziel den Anführer sah, der wieder durch eine rote Rüstung zu erkennen war, gab er das Zeichen zum Angriff

„VAE VICTUS" schrie er und ein hundert mal lauteres Vae Victus kam zurück. Ich hatte Kain noch nie gesehen, aber ich wusste, dass dies sein Ausruf war. Die ersten drei reihen stürmten die ersten drei Reihen auf unsere Feinde zu. Der Rest wartete um durchbrechende Feinde aufzuhalten. Ich stürmte gleich auf den Anführer zu, zog meine Schwerter, welche gekreuzt auf meinem Rücken befestigt waren und setzte gerade zum Angriff an, als er ganz gelassen seinen Helm abnahm und was ich sah erschrak mich so sehr, dass ich beinahe mit dem Gesicht im Dreck gelandet wäre. Ich sah noch einmal auf in der Hoffnung ich hätte mich getäuscht, aber nein, diese Stirn war unverkennbar. Charles. Scheinbar war er ein Kämpfer mit Ehre, denn er nutzte meine Überraschung nicht aus. Im gegen Teil er verbeugte sich leicht vor mir fragte dann aber mit zittriger Stimme: „Warum?". „Warum was?"

„Warum hast du meine Tochter getötet? Sie nahm dich auf, rettete dir das Leben und du bringst sie quallvoll um!"

„ICH? Ich habe ihr kein Haar gekrümmt, eher wäre ich noch einmal gestorben!"

„Ich habe Berichte gehört, dass meine Tanja von einer Vampirin getötet wurde. Das konntest nur du sein. Meine Frau konnte diesen Gedanken nicht ertragen und erhängte sich. Aus diesem Grund und nur deswegen bin ich den Serafanen beigetreten um meine Liebsten zu Rächen und andere davor zu bewahren. Ihr tötet Menschen und foltert sie nur so zum Spaß!"

„Ich soll sie getötet haben? Nein, deine geliebten Serafanen haben sie geschändet, ihr Haus in Brand gesetzt und sie schließlich getötet. Ich habe nur blutige Rache an allen vollzogen die ihr das antaten. Und ja wir töten Menschen, um zu überleben, wir foltern sie auch aus Spaß. Aber wofür seid ihr hier? Auch ihr wollt uns töten, aber ist das nicht das gleiche? Und foltert ihr nicht auch eure Kriegesgefangenen?" Mit diesen Worten ging ich wieder in Kampfposition. Der Kampf um uns herum war in vollem Gange und Raziel stand umringt von toten Serafanen und er tötete weiter einen nach dem anderen. Aber auch auf unserer Seite gab es Verluste. Unsere Leute die die letzte Verteidigung waren, fielen teilweise wie die Fliegen. Aber nach und nach gewannen wir die Oberhand, die die nicht schon geflohen waren wurden getötet. Mittlerweile hatte es auch aufgehört zu Regnen und der Schlammige Boden am Eingang unseres Gebietes nahm das Blut der Gefallenen nicht mehr auf. Das schwarze Blut der Vampire mischte sich mit dem rot des menschlichen Blutes und bildete Pfützen in denen sich das letzte verzweifelte aufbäumen der Menschen spiegelte. Während all dies geschah standen Charles und ich immer noch unbewegt da und wir warteten, dass der andere den ersten Schritt machte. „Brauchst du Hilfe?" Schrie Raziel herüber. „Nein, das ist meine Sache!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte ich auf ihn los. Charles bückte sich und nahm das Schwert von einem seiner toten Kollegen auf. Er hätte sicher nichts dagegen. Ich versuchte ihn zu Verletzen, aber seine Verteidigung war undurchdringbar. Er wehrte jeden Angriff von mir problemlos ab. Zum Glück hatte ich einen starken Verbündeten. Die Zeit war eindeutig auf meiner Seite. Er war alt, schwach und ein Mensch. Ich hingegen war lange und anstrengende Kämpfe gewohnt und besonders leicht zu töten war ein Vampir auch nicht. Die einzige Gefahr, waren vereinzelte Wasserspritzer oder die letzten Regentropfen, welche mich ins Gesicht trafen und wie Säure brannten. Ich ignorierte den Schmerz und die kleinen Wunden verheilten sofort wieder.

Ich sollte Recht behalten. Nach wenigen Minuten steigerte ich mein Angriffstempo und brachte Charles somit in arge Bedrängnis. „Mehr hast du nicht drauf?" Fragte ich spöttisch und lies eine Lücke in meiner Abwehr in der Hoffnung ich würde so etwas mehr gefallen am Kampf finden. Charles erkannte die Chance und stieß mir seine Klinge mit solch einer Wucht in den Körper, dass er meine Rüstung mühelos durchdrang und das Schwert an meinem Rücken wieder heraustrat. Das tat höllisch weh, schon allein wegen dem Wasser auf der Klinge. Aber ich blieb auf den Beinen. Ich hatte ihm seine Waffe entwendet und das war alles was zählte. Nun konnte ich ihn mit Leichtigkeit besiegen. Ich wollte gerade wieder zum Angriff ansetzten (wobei ich Charles nicht töten sondern nur besiegen wollte), als mein gesamter Körper von einem höllischen Schmerz durchzuckt wurde. Ich dachte zuerst, es seien die Folgen des Schwertes, welches noch immer in meinem Körper steckte. Wieder ein Impuls des Schmerzes, diesmal heftiger als der erste. Er raste durch meinen Körper, konzentrierte sich in meinem Rücken und zwang mich in die Knie. Mein Gegner Charles wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und mich töten, aber Raziel griff ein indem er seinen Angriff abwehrte.

„Wo bleibt deine Kämpferehre? Man greift niemanden an der sich nicht wehren kann. Lass es lieber oder willst du dich mit uns anlegen?" Die anderen Razielim kamen näher und bedrohten ihn. Angesichts dieser Übermacht ergriff Charles die Flucht. Sie verfolgten ihn nicht, sondern wandten sich mir zu. Der feuchte Boden fügte mir zusätzliche Schmerzen zu, die aber geradewegs paradiesisch zu den anderen erschienen. Ich wurde vorsichtig hochgehoben und in mein Gemach gebracht. Raziel zog mir das Schwert aus dem Körper als ich auf das Bett gelegt wurde und schon folgte wieder ein neuer Schmerz Impuls. Wieder stärker und unerträglicher. Diesmal ließ ich einen Schmerzenschrei los, den man wahrscheinlich noch in der Unterwelt hörte. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen? Tage, Wochen? So kam es mir zumindest vor, aber als der Schmerz wieder nachließ und ich das Bewusstsein wieder erlangte, stellte ich fest, dass es nur ein paar Minuten gewesen waren. Es wurde mit jedem Anfall schlimmer und länger. Bald hatte ich nicht einmal mehr die Kraft zu schreien. Raziel sah mich angsterfüllt an und Selbst der Arzt des Clans (wenn man ihn so nennen konnte) war sprachlos. So etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Scheinbar glich es einer Weiterentwicklung, aber irgendwie lief alles schief. Normalerweise verfällt man in einen tiefen Schlaf, damit man die Schmerzen nicht wahrnahm und es dauerte manchmal sogar Jahrhunderte. Aber bei mir war es anders ich schlief nicht. Sollte ich diese Höllenqualen etwa Jahrhunderte ertragen, wo schon Sekunden unerträglich waren. Ich wollte erlöst werden, egal wie. Es ging tagelang so weiter und Raziel wich nicht eine Sekunde von meiner Seite, auch andere Clanmitglieder kamen vorbei um sich nach mir zu erkundigen, da das Schlachtfeld beseitigt werden wollte.

Am 6. Tag erwachte ich und die Schmerzen waren mit der Plötzlichkeit verschwunden mit der sie aufgetaucht waren. Als ich aufstand und keine Veränderung bemerkte dachte ich nur-und jetzt? War das alles umsonst?- Aber ich grämte mich nicht länger, denn ich war froh, dass es vorbei war. Nur mein Rücken fühlte sich seltsam an. Die Haut war zum Bersten gespannt und ich fühlte sich recht seltsam an. Überall Unebenheiten als würde etwas unter meiner Haut stecken. Bevor ich den Raum verließ sorgte ich mit einer Decke dafür, dass Raziel nicht fror. Er war fünf Tage wach geblieben, aber schließlich hatte auch ihn die Müdigkeit übermannt. Jetzt schlief er und er hatte es sich wirklich verdient. Ich ging erst mal an die frische Luft, als ich durch die Zimmertür schlüpfte wollte mich der Arzt aufhalten, aber mein Dickkopf setzte sich am Ende durch. Ich genoss den frischen Wind und die wärmenden Strahlen der Sonne, auch wenn sie in meine Augen brannten. Die Spuren des Kampfes waren beseitigt und in der ferne hörte ich das Rauschen des Vortex. Alles in allem ein Tag wie immer. Aber jetzt meldete sich auch etwas ganz alltägliches. Mein Hunger. Ich hatte seit Tagen nichts zu mir genommen und darum war auch die Wunde an meinem Brustkorb noch zu sehen. Also machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Kerker. Ich öffnete die rostige Stahltür und entdeckte eine gewohnt große Auswahl an Opfern. Der Kerkermeister begrüßte mich, aber ich schnitt ihm dass Wort ab, da ich keine Lust hatte noch weiter zu hungern. Ich sah mich ein wenig um und mein Blick blieb an dem jungen Mann aus Meridian haften. Er war verdreckt und hatte über all blaue Flecken und blutende Wunden. Dies lies mich darauf schließen, dass der Kerkermeister sich toll mit ihm amüsiert hatte. Aber die Würgemale an seinem Hals stammten von mir. Er sah mich und seine Augen verengten sich zu engen, angsterfüllten Schlitzen. Die schweren Ketten und seine Wunden verhinderten, dass er sich wehrte, während ich ihm meine Zähne in den Hals schlug. Das rote Feuer erfüllte mich mit Leben, wie ich es noch nie gespürt hatte. Die Wärme durchströmte jeden Winkel meines ausgehungerten und erschöpften Körpers. Sein Puls wurde schwächer und seine Atmung flachte ab. Schließlich war mein Hunger gestillt und der lag nur am Boden. Wahrscheinlich würde er sterben, aber das war mir egal. Als ich ihn wie ein Häufchen Elend da liegen sah, fiel mir wieder ein woher ich ihn kannte. Er war mir auf dem Marktplatz in Meridian begegnet, als ich mich an der Kuh gestärkt hatte. Er hatte mich gesehen, aber ich hatte es damals nicht bemerkt. Später war er auch dabei als sie mein Leben für immer veränderten. Er war wahrscheinlich der Grund für alles und nun würde er sterben. Dies befriedigte mich ein wenig. Ich verließ den Kerker und beschloss ein wenig zu trainieren. In der Übungshalle war ich allein und jeder meiner Schritte hallte wieder. Die Haut auf meinem Rücken spannte bei jeder Bewegung und ich hatte Angst, dass sie aufplatzen würde. In meinen Gedanken vertieft bemerkte ich nicht, dass sich Raziel näherte. Erst als er mich umarmte und mich nie wieder loslassen wollte, verstand ich wie Ernst es um mich war. Nachdem er mich aus seiner Umarmung gelassen hatte, schlug er einen kleinen Trainingskampf vor. Ein wenig Bewegung würde mir gut tun und so nahm ich dankend an. Raziel griff an und obwohl wir ernsthaft kämpften ähnelte es mehr einem Spiel als wirklichem Ernst. Raziel holte zu einem weiteren Angriff aus und ich wollte ihn mit meinen Schwertern abblocken. Durch die heftige Bewegung meiner Arme nach oben, gab es ein seltsames Geräusch und die Spannung in meinem Rücken war weg. Ich fühlte nur wie etwas warmes meinen Rücken hinunter hing.

Ich versuchte es zu greifen, aber es gelang mir nicht. Ich bekam nur einen Hautfetzen zu fassen, den ich abriss. Es blutete nicht, aber der Fetzen war voll von einer seltsamen Schmiere. Ich ließ ihn fallen und riss einen weiteren weg. Dies tat ich solange, bis ich nichts mehr zu fassen bekam. Raziel hatte das erstaunt und geschockt mit angesehen. Vielleicht war er noch überraschter als ich, denn er ließ ohne Vorwarnung seien Schwerter fallen und sah sich lautlos meinen Rücken an. Er befühlte irgendetwas was sich fremd anfühlte. Dann sah er mir immer noch sehr entgeistert in meine Augen und wollte irgendetwas sagen, brachte aber kein Wort heraus. „WAS?" Verlangte ich zu wissen. Er sammelte sich einen Augenblick, brachte aber wider kein Wort heraus. Ich wurde immer nervöser. Raziel beschloss es mir zu zeigen. Er fasste wieder dieses seltsame Ding an, machte eine komische Drehung und spannte es an. Ich drehte den Kopf zur Seite und wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, denn das was ich sah gab mir zu verstehen warum Raziel so sprachlos gewesen war. Ein filigranes, knöchernes Gerüst, mit schwarzen ledernen Häuten umspannt, die von feinen Blutgefäßen durchzogen waren hing an meinem Rücken. Noch waren sie nass und Schlaf, aber glauben konnte ich es immer noch nicht. Ich beinahe die jüngste der Razielim war dem Clanführer mit einem Schlag in der Entwicklungsstufe gleichgestellt. Nachdem Raziel sie losgelassen hatte, versuchte ich sie zu bewegen. Mit ein wenig Konzentration gelang es mir, sie wieder sie zusammenzuziehen. Damit war das aber auch schon. Mehr brachte ich noch nicht zustande, aber ich freute mich, dass mein Leiden doch nicht ganz umsonst war. An die Weiterführung unseres Trainings war gar nicht mehr zu denken und so gingen wir gemeinsam nach draußen. Wieder versuchte ich meine Schwingen zu spannen und diesmal ging es ein wenig leichter. Ein leichter Wind streifte mich und dieses erhabene Gefühl würde ich nie wieder vergessen. Wieder und wieder bewegte ich sie, nicht nur um sie besser zu bewegen, sondern auch um mir bewusst zu machen, das dies kein Traum war. Nachdem ich das üben Leid war fragte ich Raziel: „Lord, würdest du mir das fliegen beibringen?" Er meinte natürlich, aber erst müsse ich noch ein wenig üben. Guten Willens verließ ich ihn und machte mich auf den Weg in mein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dorthin wurde ich nur ungläubig angestarrt. Die jüngste hatte das bekommen, was alle anderen sich wünschten, daher genoss ich die Blicke auch irgendwie. In der Abenddämmerung suchte ich Raziel auf um ihm meine Fortschritte zu zeigen, jedoch war er unauffindbar. Ich fragte eine der Wachen, welche meinte: „Er wird erst in den frühen Morgenstunden zurückkommen. Er wurde zu Kain ins Heiligtum gerufen." Eine Einladung von Kain, ohne Grund? Ich fand das äußerst seltsam. Was wollte Kain bloß von ihm. Ich wartete. Die Sonne war längst wieder aufgegangen und keine Spur von ihm. Langsam machte ich mir ernsthafte Sorgen. Ich ging zum Versammlungsraum und lauschte einem sehr interessanten Gespräch in dem die junge Feraz (nach dem Kampf mit den Serafanen hatten wir einige neue Razielim erschaffen) neben einigen anderen saß und ihnen tonlos eine grausige Geschichte erzählte. Kain hatte irgendwie von Raziels Weiterentwicklung erfahren und wollte das mit eigenen Augen sehen. Grausam wie er war konnte er es nicht ertragen, dass er nicht als erstes vom Zustand der Änderung erfasst wurde und so riss er seinem hochgeschätzten Erstgeborenem die Flügel raus. Danach ließ Kain ihn von Turel und Dumah in den Vortex werfen. Feraz hatte sich zwar hinter den Säulen versteckt, wurde aber trotzdem entdeckt und musste sich das Ende von ihrem Meister mit ansehen. Danach ließ Kain sie laufen, damit sie den anderen Bericht zu erstatten konnte. Sie meinte noch, dass Kain unseren Clan auslöschen wolle, aber niemand in dem Raum glaubte ihr. Sie wollte mit den anderen fliehen, stieß dabei aber auf keinerlei Gehör. Obwohl die anderen genau wussten, dass wir gegen die Kräfte aller Clans nichts entgegenzusetzen hätten. Ich hatte genug gehört und glaubte ihr, daher wollte ich alle anderen schon einmal vorwarnen. Ich lief quer über den Hof, als sich mir fünf Razielim entgegenstellten. Ich wusste nicht warum, aber auf einmal traf mich ein harter Schlag am Hinterkopf und holte mich von den Beinen. Eine mit Wasser benetzte Keule hatte mich getroffen. Man schleppte mich weg und kettete mich mit extra gestärkten Ketten an einen Felsen. Langsam kehrte die Kontrolle über meinen Körper wieder. Die fünf berieten sich ohne mich dabei zu beachten. „Ohne sie wird der Kampf ein Kinderspiel. Die zwei Stärksten sind aus dem Weg und wenn alle aus unserem Clan erst ausgelöscht sind, werden wir Kains neue Lieblinge." Nun mischte ich mich ein: „Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass Kain euch am Leben lässt? Ihr seid echte Idioten:" „Schweig, du hast leicht reden. Du wurdest von unserem Herren bevorzugt, bekamst sogar seine Gabe auf die wir wahrscheinlich noch Jahrhunderte warten dürfen."

In diesem Augenblick hörte ich die Schritte einer Armee. Dies war die Stunde der Wahrheit. Die Verräter hatten sich entfernt. Ich wollte meinen Freunden, meiner Familie helfen. Der Winkel in dem ich gefesselt war würde vom Kampf wahrscheinlich verschont bleiben, aber dieser Gedanke war unerträglich. Verzweifelt versuchte ich vergeblich mich aus den Ketten zu befreien. Der Kampf zog sich stundenlang hin und die Kampfschreie wurden langsam aber sicher zu verzweifelten Schmerzenschreien. Doch auf einmal war erdrückende Stille um mich herum, noch niemals zuvor war die Erde zu stumm. Das machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich konzentrierte mich und bot all meine Kräfte auf und sprengte die Kette. Voller Fragen und Panik eilte ich zum Ort des Kampfgeschehens. Doch was ich dort erblickte war kein Schlachtfeld sondern ein Massaker. Die Stundenlange suche nach überlebenden war erfolglos. Das ende der Razielim war schmachvoll und ohne würde. Kain hatte in seinem Wahn seine eigenen Kinder abgeschlachtet. Viele von uns waren auf Speeren aufgespießt und wurden daran aufgestellt wie Vogelscheuchen. Und zwischen all diesen Opfern sah ich auch die Verräter, wie ich es mir dachte, hatte Kain auch sie umbringen lassen. Da ich keinen Sinn darin sah noch weiter an diesem Ort des Todes zu verweilen. Schweren Herzens holte ich meine Rüstung und meine Schwerter, der Sinn stand mir nach Rache, aber ich hätte gegen die anderen keine Chance gehabt. Also beschloss ich das einzig sinnvolle zu tun. Wäre bekannt geworden, dass ich noch lebe, wäre ich gnadenlos verfolgt worden. Langsam Schritt ich zum Vortex. Der Ort, an dem mein Herr starb. Wieder brannten die Wassertropfen auf meiner Haut und der Himmel war Wolkenverhangen. Ich stand am Rauschenden Abgrund und lauschte den Stimmen des Todes. Es war so als ob Raziels Todesschreie immer noch an diesem Ort widerhallten. Doch ich wollte bei ihm sein, also lehnte ich mich nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Zögerns nach vorne und fiel. Der Fall dauerte scheinbar Stundenlang.

Aber war dies wirklich das Ende?

5

Ich fiel, mein Leben rauschte an mir vorbei. Viele Sachen fielen mir wieder ein. Dann kurz bevor ich in den nassen, erlösenden Tod eintauchte spannten sich meine Schwingen reflexartig an. Es war als hätten sie ein Eigenleben entwickelt. Ein Windstoss erfasste mich und ich stieg höher bis über die bedrohlichen Klippen des Abgrundes. Die warme Luft umschmeichelte meine Flughäute und ich wurde in Richtung Meridian getragen. Total hilflos versuchte ich das irgendwie zu verhindern, was mir zunächst nicht gelang. Mein Instinkt meldete sich und ich lehnte in die Richtung in die ich wollte und schon glitt ich zurück zum Clangebiet. Es war unbeschreiblich schön, Raziel hatte mir oft vorgeschwärmt, aber ich hatte es immer für übertrieben gehalten. Mein Körper hatte sich gegen den Tod gewehrt, gut also was jetzt? Ich würde einen Neuanfang wagen. Beschlossene Sache, aber wie kam ich wieder runter? Ich konnte doch nicht ewig in der Luft bleiben. Aber runter kommen sie immer und so legte ich meine Schwingen enger an den Körper und schon wurde ich langsamer. Ich versuchte auf diese Weise zu landen, war aber froh, dass mich niemand sah, denn ich stolperte über meine Füße und legte mich sehr elegant mal wieder in den Dreck. Danach schlich ich zu meinem Quartier zurück, ich war vorsichtig, da noch Feinde in der Nähe nach eventuellen Überlebenden Ausschau halten könnten. Überall lagen Vampire in ihrem eigenen Blut. Als ich in meinem Zimmer war holte ich meinen Ledermantel, meine Rüstung und meine Schwerter. Außerdem holte ich Raziels Schwert. Ich wollte es als Erinnerung mitnehmen. Nachdem ich das Clangebiet nun hinter mir gelassen hatte beschloss ich in meine Heimat zurückzukehren, zumindest vorerst. Obwohl ich dort aufgewachsen war, konnte ich mich nicht einmal an den Namen des Dorfes erinnern, nur dass es im äußersten Westen lag. Auch die Gesichter meiner Familie waren noch immer nicht in mein Gedächtnis zurückgekehrt. Ich machte mich nun also auf den Weg, auf den Weg in eine Gegend in der Vampire nur Legenden sind, die man bösen kleinen Kindern erzählt. Einen letzten Blick warf ich auf den Ort der so kurz eine Heimat für mich war. Dann drehte ich mich um und verließ für immer diesen Ort. Immer Richtung Westen gehend wurde ich ein paar Mal sehr kritisch beäugt. Zugegeben eine Frau mit schwerer Rüstung und drei Schwertern war nicht gerade unauffällig. Tagelang wanderte ich umher und verließ langsam aber sicher den Einflussbereich der Serafanen. Ich war froh diese Verbrecher nie wieder zu sehen. Auch die Landschaft wandelte sich langsam. Aus dem trostlosen, kargen grau wurde langsam ein sattes grün mit riesigen Wiesen und Wäldern, mit blauem, wolkenlosem Himmel und einer Sonne die heller schien, als ich es gewohnt war. Es schmerzte in meinen Augen, ich war fast blind, diese Helligkeit war ungewohnt und ich war sozusagen wehrlos. Ein kleiner Bach in der Nähe bot mir die Möglichkeit mich auszuruhen. Das Geräusch von fließendem Wasser beruhigte mich ungemein, auch wenn man bedachte, was Wasser mit mir anstellen könnte. Seit meiner Abreise hatte ich nichts mehr zu mir genommen und nun meldete sich der Hunger. Aber ich dämmerte weiter im Gras, bis mich irgendetwas am Arm traf. Ich blinzelte auf und sah ein Kind dass seinem Ball hinterher rannte, der in Richtung Bach rollte. Perfekt dachte ich und griff nach dem höchstens 6 Jahre alten Jungen. Ich legte ihm meine Hand über den Mund und vergrub meine Zähne in seinem Oberarm. Allerdings ließ ich das Kind am Leben. Auf Verfolger könnte ich im Moment gut verzichten. Bewusstlos ließ ich es auf dem Grass liegen und verschwand schnell und so unauffällig wie möglich. Drei weitere Tage wanderte ich nach Westen und ich wünschte mir Fliegen zu können. Das erste Mal war ein Reflex, aber wenn ich es könnte würde es sehr viel schneller gehen. Aber jammern nützte nichts und bald darauf war ich am Ende meiner Reise. In meinem inneren tobte auf einmal ein Kampf. Sollte ich gehen und mich evtl. hinter Lügen verstecken und sollte viele fragen beantworten? Oder sollte ich einfach wieder zurückkehren, entweder um Kain in seinen Hintern zutreten oder um an den Serafanen Rache zu nehmen, beides würde ich wahrscheinlich nicht überleben, aber ein beschauliches Leben in einem Dorf führen? Ich stand sicherlich eine halbe Stunde an der Dorfgrenze, als ich entdeckt wurde. Eine Frau in meinem Alter, schrie mir freudig „KIRA" entgegen und rannte stürmisch auf mich zu. In meiner Erinnerung regte sich etwas. Dies war Rynn, seit früher Kindheit kannten wir uns und waren die besten Freunde. Nun hatte ich keine Wahl ich konnte mich nicht mehr einfach verdrücken. Als sie bei mir ankam, umarmte sie mich so stark, dass ich vermutlich erstickt wäre. Aber bevor ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, wurde ich auch schon mit tausend fragen gelöchert. „Du arme bist so dünn und blass, geht es dir gut? Und wo warst du überhaupt? Und was schleppst du da alles mit dir rum?" Ich legte ihr eine Meiner klauen auf den Mund um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dann sah sie mich genauer an und wollte anfangen zu schreien, aber aus ihrer Lunge kam nur heiße Luft. „Nein, schrei bitte nicht! Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin es." Ich konnte nicht fassen was ich da sagte ich wollte tatsächlich in ihrer Nähe sein. Allerdings zerschmetterten mehrere Augenblicke Qualvolles Schweigen meine Hoffnungen. In ihren blauen Augen sah ich nur blankes Entsetzen und Tausende von Fragen. Ich war schon im Begriff zu gehen, als sie meine Hand festhielt und mit sanfter Stimme sagte: „Ich weis nicht was du bist, aber ich weis wer du bist und zwar meine beste Freundin." Nun war ich es die sie umarmte, in meiner Euphorie hob ich sie sogar hoch und sie lies eine erschrockenes Quicken hören. Sie lud mich zu sich nach Hause ein und um nicht gleich Dutzenden bekannten Gesichtern über den Weg zu laufen kam ich über Dächer und Hinterhöfe zu ihrem Hause. Sie und ihr man schimpften sich mehr schlecht als Recht Erfinder und da sie davon nicht leben konnten (ich hatte niemals erlebt, dass sie etwas Brauchbares gebaut hatten) hatten sie im Erdgeschoss ihres Hauses einen kleinen Bäckerladen. Sie bat mich herein und ich sah mich noch schnell um ob ich gesehen worden war. „Du kannst deinen Mantel ruhig ausziehen. Warum trägst du das Ding bei der Wärme überhaupt, es sind mindestens dreißig Grad draußen." „Das hat seine Gründe", aber ich konnte nicht ausreden, denn Rynn war in der Küche um uns einen Tee zu kochen. Also legte ich Schwerter und Rüstung ab und setzte mich auf einen der Stühle. Als Rynn mit dem Tee wiederkam fielen ihr beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Sie stellte die Tassen ab und umkreiste mich, dann meine Waffen. Sie versuchte eines der Schwerter anzuheben, was ihr verständlicherweise nicht gelang. Ich stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und sie nahm endlich mir gegenüber Platz. Auf dem Tisch zwischen uns standen die zwei dampfenden Tassen und meine schob ich gleich zur Seite. „Es wird allerdings eine lange Geschichte." Und so erzählte ich ihr alles. Von meinem neuen Leben, von Tanja und natürlich auch von Raziel. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich mich in ihn verliebt, aber das würde ich nun nie mehr herausfinden. Ihre Augen hingen an meinen Lippen und ich hatte Angst sie würde das Atmen vergessen und einfach vom Stuhl fallen, aber das passierte natürlich nicht. Der tag näherte sich dem Ende und die Sonne verschwand gerade am Horizont, als sie mir Anbot bei ihr zu übernachten, da ihr Mann auf Reisen war. Ich nahm es dankend an, meinte aber, dass ich noch etwas zu mir nehmen müsste. Meine Letzte Mahlzeit bestand aus einem Kind und das war nicht gerade sehr sättigend. Sie meinte ich könnte die Ställe ihres Nachbarn aufsuchen, der sei in der Taverne am anderen Ende des Dorfes. Viehblut! Nie wieder würde ich so etwas Schäbiges zu mir nehmen, wenn ich eine andere Wahl hätte. Ich zerstreute aber ihre Ängste, in dem ich ihr sagte, dass ich niemanden töten würde. Gut erzählen konnte ich viel, aber ob ich mich daran halten würde war eine andere Geschichte. So wanderte ich durch das Dorf, alles war wie ausgestorben. Nur vereinzelt arbeiteten noch ein paar Bauern und versorgten ihr Vieh oder ein Betrunkener aus der Taverne kam mir entgegen. Und dann entdeckte mein Hungriges Auge einen Reisenden, der auf der Suche nach einer Bleibe war, ich beobachtete ihn an eine Hauswand gelehnt eine Weile. Er fragte in jedem Haus nach einem Bett und wurde überall abgewiesen. Er sah sehr arm aus, seine Schuhe waren abgelaufen und seine Kleider zerfetzt. Perfekt. Ihn würde niemand vermissen. Es bestand keine Gefahr, dass man ihn suchte. Ich schlenderte zu ihm und sagte erkönnte bei mir übernachten. Ein freudiges Lächeln überzog sein schmutziges Gesicht. Ungeduldig folgte er mir. Erst außerhalb des Dorfes wurde er stutzig, folgte mir aber weiterhin wie ein kleiner Schosshund. Ein nahegelegener Fluss war der perfekte Ort, dieser führte Zurzeit viel Wasser und ich könnte ihn ohne Probleme verschwinden lassen. Ich drehte mich um und nun viel bei ihm der Groschen. Waffen hatte ich keine dabei und so meinte er mich überwältigen zu können. Er wollte mich rammen, aber ich ging einfach einen Schritt zur Seite und nun war es nicht ich der im Dreck lag. Das grinsen konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen. Wutschnaubend zog er ein Messer aus seinem Schuh und befreite sich von seinem Bündel, dass er um die Schultern gebunden hatte. Ich wurde abgelenkt, da ich dachte etwas zu hören und schon steckte das Messer in meiner Brust. „Das nennst du einen Angriff? Ist ja lachhaft!" Dann begann er irgendetwas von Dämon und Teufel zu schreien. Da ich auf Zuschauer keine Lust hatte, welche das Geschrei hören könnten, bewegte ich mich hinter ihn, dann gab es nur ein knackendes Geräusch- und das Geschrei war verstummt. Ein Genickbruch war die beste Art schnell und Leise zu töten. Zack hatte mir viele solcher Techniken in der Grundausbildung gezeigt. Ich zog das Messer aus meiner Brust. Trank sein Blut und beseitigte die Leiche im Fluss. Meine Wunde verschloss sich sofort und war nicht mehr zu sehen. Was mich allerdings ein wenig erschreckte, war die Tatsache, dass mir das Töten von mal zu mal mehr Spaß machte. Aber diesen Gedanken verwarf ich schnell und machte mich auf den Rückweg. Wieder bei Rynn schlich ich mich ins Haus, denn sie schlief schon. Ich legte mich auf die Bettseite des Mannes. Überall war sein Geruch, er erdrückte mich regelrecht und obwohl ich Probleme hatte einzuschlafen, da ich fast nur noch nachts aktiv war, wiegte mich Rynns regelmäßiger Atem in den Schlaf. Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang hörte ich wie jemand durch das Haus schlich. Es war Rynn, die schon die Bäckerei eröffnet hatte. Aber sie unterhielt sich mit jemandem. Ich schlich die Treppe herunter und sah einen Mann ein paar Jahre älter als ich. Und da sie ihn umarmte schloss ich auf ihren Ehemann Thanatan. Ein komischer Name dachte ich mir. Er hatte kurzes Braunes Haar, einen Schnurrbart und in seinen braunen Augen lag ein faszinierender grüner Schimmer. Noch in ihrer Umarmung gefangen, signalisierte Rynn mir, dass ich zu ihr kommen sollte. Ich tat wie geheißen und begrüßte ihren Mann. Das rumschreien schon erwartend stellte ich mich auf Erklärungen ein. Stattdessen sollte ich mich allerdings auf einen Hocker setzten. Ich wurde umrundet und neugierige Hände zupften hier und dort an meinen Flügeln. Hinter meinem Rücken erklang ein begeistertes Mhhhhhhhhhh und Aha und dann stand er auch schon vor mir und untersuchte meine Zähne ich war so überrascht, dass ich mich zu weit nach hinten lehnte und rücklings vom Hocker fiel. Aber mir wurde sofort aufgeholfen und Thanatan entschuldigte sich bei mir. Allerdings übertrieb er vollkommen. Er tat so als ob er mir einen Finger abgetrennt hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre er noch auf den Knien rumgerutscht, was ich jedoch verhinderte. Bald war es vergessen und beide bedienten die Kunden, während ich in der Küche saß und bei geschlossenen Fensterläden in irgendeinem Buch rumblätterte. Die Zeit verging quälend langsam und ich hing meinen Gedanken einfach nur nach. Warum waren meine Augen so empfindlich? Gut Hier fehlten Kains Türme, die den Himmel verdunkelten. Aber hauptsächlich dachte ich über die Rückkehr ins Elternhaus nach. Ich hatte drei Brüder und leiden konnten sie mich alle nicht, da ich die jüngste war. Auf einmal wurde ohne Vorwarnung der Fensterladen aufgerissen und das gleißende Sonnenlicht blendete mich stärker als die Tage zuvor. Ich sah um mich herum nur noch weiß und einige Schemen und ich hatte das Gefühl, dass meine Augen in den Höhlen schmolzen. Auch nach ein paar Minuten besserte sich nichts und dass obwohl die Sonne nicht einmal direkt ins Fenster schien. Ich fluchte Lautstark und stieß gegen Stühle und den Tisch, bevor ich gegen den Türrahmen stolperte. Das musste wirklich ulkig aussehen, aber warum passierte so etwas nur mir? Ich wurde aus meiner Hilflosigkeit erlöst, als Rynn meine Hand nahm und mich wieder zu einem Stuhl führte und ihr Mann wieder für Dunkelheit sorgte. „Unter diesen Bedingungen kann ich unmöglich raus" und langsam konnte ich wieder klar sehen. „Uns fällt schon was ein" sprachen beide wie aus einem Munde. Wollten sie etwa eine ihrer großen Erfindungen an mir ausprobieren? Nein, darauf konnte ich gut verzichten. Das letzte mal als sie etwas erfunden hatte, brauchten ihre Augenbrauen einen Monat um Nachzuwachsen Nach dem Frühstück, bei dem ich nur zusah, verschwanden beide in ihrem Keller und schlossen mich aus. Da ich ihnen nicht beiwohnen konnte versuchte ich mich langsam an das Licht zu gewöhnen, leider vergebens. Allerdings kam Thanatan aus dem Keller und verließ das Haus. Kurz darauf folgte Rynn und verließ ebenfalls das Haus. Was zur Hölle hatten sie vor? Beinahe Zeitgleich kamen sie auch wieder zurück und beide hatten ein Päckchen im Arm Ich war furchtbar neugierig, aber schon verschwanden sie wieder im Keller. Ich lauschte an der Tür und hörte wie gewerkelt wurde. Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich Schritte auf der Treppe. Schnell hechtete ich wieder auf meinen Stuhl und tat so als wäre ich in diesem blöden Buch vertieft. Nun trat Rynn an mich heran und fragte, als sei ich ein Kleinkind: „Rate mal was ich hier habe?" „Keine Ahnung, woher auch?" „Mach die Augen zu!" Als ich dies getan hatte. Öffnete Thanatan erneut die Fensterläden und Rynn setzte mir eine Brille auf die Nase. „Kannst aufmachen. " Ich war auf das gleißende Licht gefasst, aber es geschah nichts. Es war dunkel wie bei Dämmerung. „Was ist das?" „Ach nichts weiter, nur ein Brillengestell mit dunklem Spezialglas vom Glaser aus dem Nachbarort." „Uns fehlt nur noch ein Name", Warf Thanatan ein. Ich war echt erstaunt. Sie hatten wirklich was Brauchbares erfunden. Ich war beiden wirklich dankbar, aber Rynn signalisierte mir, dass das unnötig wäre. Gegen Nachmittag verabschiedete ich mich von beiden und versprach, dass ich sie bald besuchen käme. Mit all meinen Sachen machte ich mich auf den Weg. Mein Elternhaus lag ein wenig abseits des Dorfes und ich hatte einen halbstündigen Spaziergang vor mir. Mein Ledermantel wehte im Wind und lies meine Waffen blitzen, als ich so durch das Dorf schlenderte, jetzt fiel mir auch der Name wiederein. Brambach hieß dieses Kaff. Argwöhnische Blicke trafen mich, aber die wurden vermutlich jedem Fremden zugeworfen. Wenn die wüssten, dass sie mich schon lange kennen. Meine Sonnenbrille erfüllte ihren Dienst besser als gedacht und schon bald stand ich auf dem Hof meiner Eltern. Meine Brüder kümmerten sich um den Hof und meine Eltern genossen hier ihren Lebensabend. In ländlichen Gegenden war man als Frau oft nicht viel Wert. Vor allem nicht als einzige bei 4 Kindern. Zögerlich schritt ich auf die Eingangstür zu. Das Vieh im Stall erschrak, beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder. Wie lang war ich eigentlich weg? Und was würde ich ihnen erzählen? Am besten würde es sein wenn ich was erfinde. Ich wusste ja nicht einmal wie ich nach Meridian gekommen war. Nun kam der Augenblick der Wahrheit. Ich drehte zögerlich am Türknauf. Es war nicht abgeschlossen, aber noch bevor ich einen Fuß ins Haus setzten konnte, kam auch schon ein 2 Meter Riese auf mich zu. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare und blaue Augen. Außerdem hatte er so viele Muskeln, dass ich dachte, sein Hemd zerplatzt gleich. Dass musste Joseph sein. Es waren Drillinge, sie unterschieden sich nur in ihren Frisuren. Er wollte schon wutentbrannt losschnauben, aber er erkannte mich und starrte mich zwei Minuten ungläubig an. Dann murmelte er irgendwas Unverständliches. „Wer ist denn da?" ertönte eine alte Männerstimme. Neben Joseph erschien ein alter Mann, der ca. 80 Jahre war. Er hatte eingefallene Wangen und selbst seine Augenringe hatten Ringe. Außerdem besaß er nur noch ein paar Haare und seine Finger waren so dürr, dass es den Anschein hatte es seinen Knochen. Durch seine fahle Haut konnte ich das Blut pulsieren sehen, selbst die kleinsten Gefäße erkannte ich. Auch er erkannte mich und strich mir mit zittriger Hand über die Wange und erschrak über die Kälte. Was er aber scheinbar schnell auf seine ebenso kalten Finger bezog. Mit seiner krächzenden Stimme rief er: „Linda, Linda komm schnell! Der Himmel hat uns ein Geschenk gemacht." Der Himmel? Eher die andere Seite, aber meine Gedanken behielt ich für mich. Kurz darauf erschien meine Mutter, auch sie war mindestens 75. Joseph war mittlerweile verschwunden, möglicherweise um die anderen aus dem Stall zu holen. Auch die Wangen meiner Mutter warnen eingefallen und das graue Haar war mit Lockenwicklern übersäht. Sie ergriff die Hand meines Vaters und sprach: „ Bei Gott, wir sollten dem Himmel wirklich danken, Welkin. Ist sie das wirklich?" Mit einem Ja fiel ich in die Unterhaltung ein. Nun kam auch Joseph mit meinen beiden anderen Brüdern. Brace und Danyel waren ihre Namen. Währen Joseph kurze Haare hatte, hatte Brace mit Schulterlanges Haar und Danyel hatte eine Glatze. Von allen drei kritisch beäugt und nicht einmal Begrüßt umstellten sie mich. Mit Sicherheit waren sie der Grund, warum ich Brambach verlassen hatte. „komm rein und erzähle uns wo du die letzten 2 Jahre warst", meinte meine Mutter und schon wurde ich regelrecht an den Kaffeetisch geschoben. Das ganze Haus war voll von Ramsch und Trödel. Sachen die ich schon längst entsorgt hätte und nun war guter Rat teuer. Eine Tasse Kaffee wurde mir angeboten, die ich dankend ablehnte. Ich erzählte, dass ich in Meridian gewohnt hatte und einer Armee beigetreten war, welche mich perfekt Ausbildete. Nach dem Ende der Ausbildung wurde ich hinaus in die Welt geschickt. Auch wenn ich in gewissen Punkten die Wahrheit sagte, war meine Geschichte unglaubwürdig. Aber zum Beweis öffnete ich meinen Mantel und ließ meine Rüstung aufblitzen und die Schwerter funkeln. „So eine Versagerin kann damit doch gar nicht umgehen", fauchte mich Brace von der Seite an. „Jetzt fang nicht wieder damit an. Sie ist gerade erst angekommen, " versuchte mein Vater zu schlichten. Aber ich hatte es nicht nötig mich beleidigen zu lassen. Ich packte ihm am Kragen und zerrte ihn vor die Tür. „Kämpfe, Großmaul", spöttisch grinste ich ihn an. Er holte sein Schwert aus seinem Zimmer. Er hatte den Schwertkampf von dem Vater eines Freundes gelernt und wusste mit einer Klinge umzugehen. Währenddessen legte ich meine Rüstung und Raziels Schwert ab und griff zu meinem eigenen Kingen. Mantel und Sonnenbrille behielt ich natürlich an. Als er wieder kam tat ich ein wenig gelangweilt und das machte ihn noch rasender. Wir stellten uns mit einigen Metern Entfernung zueinander auf. In seinen Augen funkelte ein Feuer. Er wollte mich erniedrigen, dass war klar. Aber das würde ihm nicht gelingen. Er legte los. Aber in seinem Angriff lag keine Eleganz. Mit einem Schwert wirklich töten zu können ist eine Kunstform und er kannte scheinbar nur die Grundlagen. In drei Sekunden war ich hinter ihm und hielt ihm mein Schwert an die Kehle. „Tod", flüsterte ich ihm ins Ohr und ließ ihn gehen. Das ging mehrere Minuten lang bis sich auch Danyel und Joseph einmischten. Ich wollte auch ein wenig angeben. Ach was, ich wollte sie in Grund und Boden stampfen und so sagte ich ihnen, dass sie mich alle drei gleichzeitig Angreifen sollten. Sie mit Waffen und ich ohne und um dem noch eins draufzusetzen verband ich mir die Augen. Dies war eines der ersten Dinge die zack mich gelehrt hatte. Der blinde Kampf. Man musste sie erahnen, aber ich konnte sie hören. Ich hatte selten soviel Spaß. Ich wurde von drei Gorillas umkreist, die soviel Eleganz wie Hausstaub besaßen. Als sie auf mich losstürmten, duckte ich mich kurz und Sprang dann schwungvoll über sie hinweg. Wie kann sie so hoch springen? Diese Frage ging wahrscheinlich allen durch den Kopf. Ich kam hinter Joseph auf den Boden und versetzte ihm einen gezielten Schlag ins Genick, worauf er im Land der Träume versank. Danyel wollte sic im gleichen Augenblick auf mich werfen, flog aber durch einen geschickten Wurf in den Misthaufen. Fehlte nur noch Brace. Sein Herz hämmerte und er Atmete flach. Ich roch die Angst an ihm. Er wollte es nicht zulassen, dass eine Frau ihn demütigte, vor allem wenn ich diese Frau war. Er wollte sich von hinten Anschleichen und als er mich in den Schwitzkasten nehmen konnte, spürte er meinen Ellenbogen im Magen. Mit einem langen Pahhh entwich die Luft aus seinen Lungen und er sah wie ich ihn höhnisch angrinste, bevor er auf die Knie ging und anfing heftig zu würgen. Nun hatte ich mein können bewiesen und mir Respekt verschafft. Ohne weitere Worte entfernte ich die Augenbinde und setzte die Sonnenbrille auf. Ich nahm meine Schwerter und meine Rüstung wieder an mich und sagte meinen Eltern, dass ich auf den Dachboden ziehen würde. Sie fragten natürlich warum, aber ich sagte: „Für meine Übungen, ich muss doch fit bleiben." Auf dem Dachboden gab es ein Fenster, durch dass ich nachts Problemlos verschwinden konnte. Und kaum war es beschlossene Sache, trug ich meine Stühle, meinen Nachtisch und kleineren Krimskrams nach oben. Das Bett ließ ich von den Gorillas tragen, die sich wieder einigermaßen erholt hatten. Am Abend wurde ich von meiner Mutter zum Abendessen gerufen. Echt toll ich konnte ja schlecht dasitzen und gar nichts essen. Ich ließ mir eine Ausrede einfallen und „aß" in oben. Das Essen wanderte sofort aus dem Fenster. Es machte mich stutzig, dass noch niemand eine Bemerkung über mein neues Aussehen gemacht hatte, aber vielleicht war es ihnen auch einfach nicht aufgefallen. Murrend wartete ich bis alle im Bett waren und während ich wartete, fragte ich mich warum ich meine Natur verleugnete, ich war stolz darauf ein Vampir zu sein und warum beseitigte ich sie nicht einfach und lebte allein hier? Aber darauf fand ich keine Antworten. Gegen Mitternacht war das Haus still und ich kletterte aus dem Fenster. Vom Dach aus sprang ich hinunter und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Feldern. Meine Augen vertrugen vielleicht kein Sonnenlicht mehr, waren aber in der Nacht umso besser. Ich hatte keinen Hunger, aber wollte mich endlich in die Lüfte erheben. Nun stand ich hier auf einem kleinen Hügel. Und jetzt? Ich hatte keine Ahnung und mir viel auch nichts ein. Ich breitete meine Schwingen aus und die kühle Nachtluft umschmeichelte sie. Der Himmel war Sternenklar, eine solchen Sternenhimmel hatte ich in Meridian nicht gesehen. Beim ersten Mal war ich gefallen und darum beschloss ich es noch einmal auf die gleiche Weise zu versuchen. Ich ging zum Nahegelegenen Wald und kletterte auf eine alte Eiche. Mit Hilfe meiner Klauen hing ich im Baumwipfel, ich stieß mich ab und der Boden raste auf mich zu. Aber kurz vorm Aufschlage, wurde ich von einem Luftstrom wieder nach oben getragen. Das Landen und Steuern konnte ich, wenn auch nicht besonders gut, aber das würde ich bald ändern. Ich wiederholte das solange bis ich nur noch einen kräftigen Sprung brauchte um zu fliegen. Für diese Nacht hatte ich genug erreicht. Und so testete ich mein Können in dem ich wieder zurückflog und dann elegant auf dem Dach landete, niemand hatte mich gesehen und so kletterte ich hinein und legte mich schlafen.

6

So vergingen einige Tage, doch mit jedem Tag der verging, wurden die Blicke meiner Familie kritischer. Ich aß und trank nichts und war fast den ganzen Tag in meinem Zimmer. Und wenn ich dann doch mal aus Trainingsgründen bei der Feldarbeit half, dann erledigte ich die Tagesarbeit von drei Männern in wenigen Stunden. Was aber noch mehr aufsehen erregte, war die Tatsache, dass ich trotz Schweißtreibender Temperaturen meinen Ledermantel niemand ablegte. Jede Nacht übte ich das Fliegen, sodass ich es bald meisterhaft beherrschte. So konnte ich mir meine Opfer in einem größeren Umkreis suchen. Vor einigen Tagen, verschwand aus unerfindlichen Gründen ein Adliger. Natürlich wurde ich verdächtigt, aber das störte mich weniger. Eines Morgens sollte ich zu Rynn kommen, sie hatte irgendwelche Neuigkeiten für mich. Hätte sie mir das nicht gleich sagen können? Ich hasste Ratespiele. Ich schnappte mir meine Sonnenbrille und wollte gerade aus der Tür raus, als sich mir Danyel in den Weg stellte. Warum ich meine Familie noch nicht getötet hatte war mir ein Rätsel, hatte ich etwa Mitleid mit ihnen? Nein, aber es waren immer noch die Menschen mit denen ich den größten Teil meines Lebens verbracht hatte. Ich knurrte ihn böse an und stieß ihn bei Seite. Den ganzen Weg überlegte ich krankhaft, was sie von mir wollte. Ich klopfte an ihre Tür und als ob sie auf mich gewartet hätte, öffnete Rynn sofort .Ich wurde regelrecht hineingezerrt und Rynn grinste mich breit an. „Rat einmal wer eben gerade nachhause gekommen ist Kira."

"Sag es mir doch einfach du weißt genau wie ich Ratespiele hasse", antwortete ich leicht genervt.

"Mein Bruder .soll ich ihn reinholen?" Gleichermaßen überrascht und freudig fragte ich noch mal nach. "Maru? Er ist hier?" Rynn nickte nur und bevor sie was sagen konnte antwortete ich schon: „Nein, ich hole ihn!" Und schon öffnete ich die Tür. Wobei ich sie dabei fast aus den Angeln gehoben hätte. Ich wusste zwar wer Maru war, aber an sein Aussehen konnte ich mich nicht mehr erinnern. Umso erstaunter muss ich ausgesehen haben, als ich eines von Kains Kindern vor mir sah und noch dazu halbnackt.

„Duuuu? Ich kenne dich doch du bist einer von Kains Kindern. Du hast uns beim krieg gegen die Serafan unterstützt."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich ihn ungläubig an.

"Ja. Und ich hab dich damals auf dein Zimmer gebracht als du zusammengebrochen bist", antwortete er ruhig.

Auch ich beruhigte mich wieder. "Und wann wirst du zu Kain zurückkehren?" Denn bis er weg war müsste ich mich bedeckt halten und danach würde er Kain wahrscheinlich erzählen dass ich noch am Leben war und ich müsste wieder flüchten.

"Gar nicht er würde mich töten abgesehen davon hab ich auch keine Lust zurück zu gehen."

Hatte ich was falsch verstanden, er wollte nicht zu Kain zurück.

„Warum?" platzte es aus mir heraus.

"Weil ich mich so ähnlich wie Raziel weiter entwickelt habe."

„Das will ich sehen!" Das konnte ich nicht glauben. Jemand außerhalb unseres Clans hat sich vor Kain weiterentwickelt. Dann war es natürlich verständlich, dass er nicht zurück wollte.

"Morgen Nacht gehe ich jagen komm mit dann zeig ich sie dir."

"Du bist genauso fies wie deine Schwester, die lässt mich auch immer raten." Ich ließ mich hinreisen und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Aber es war toll noch jemanden wie mich hier zu haben. Diese Tatsache hob meine Laune fast ins unermessliche. Eine Weile unterhielten wir uns noch über dies und das, bevor ich mich auf den Weg machte. Ich meinte, dass ich bei Einbruch der Nacht bei ihnen sein würde und verschwand.

Schön und gut. Ich hatte nur vergessen zu fragen wo wir uns treffen wollten, aber dieses Problem wurde gelöst, als Maru mir zuflüsterte wo sie auf mich warteten, ich flog schnell hin und erblickte Rynn.. Ich landete elegant und erhielt von Maru ein Lob dafür. „Danke. Was macht denn Rynn hier?"

Sie meinte auch mal fliegen zu wollen und hat Maru dazu breitgeschlagen sie mitzunehmen.

„Wie nett von ihm!"Leider konnt eich den Sarkasmus in meinen Worten nicht ganz unterdrücken. Er versprach mir dass es nur ein kleiner Rundflug werden sollte. Im nächsten Moment hatte er auch schon seine Flügel ausgebreite.

"WOW. Ich bin beeindruckt klar das du nicht zurück gehen willst." Seine Flügel glichen denen eines Engels, nur das seine Federn eine Schwarze Umrandung hatte. Das Bild war wunderschön. Er stand da wie ein gefallener Engel. Nun nam er Rynn in den Arm und hob sanft ab. Ic hhielt nix davon und stürzte mich erst mal in die Tiefe damit ich kurz bevor ich auf dem Boden aufschlug meine Schwingen ausbreiten konnte und der starke Klippenwind mic hwieder nach oben trieb. Das immer schwächer werdende Dämmerlicht schimmerte durch meine Flügel, die hier und da schwarz wurden. Durch das viele Flugtraining waren sie auc hgrößer geworden, sodass ich aufpassen musste, dass sie beim laufen nicht aus meinem Mantel rutschten. Nach ein paar Runden setzten wir Rynn zu Hause ab und machten uns auf den Weg nach Meridian.

In der Hauptstadt angekommen, landeten wir auf dem höchsten Dach der Stadt und beobachteten die wenigen noch vorhandenen Leute auf der Strasse.

Maru zog seine Flügel wieder ein, ich fand das hoch interessant und hätte zu gerne gewusst wie er das machte. Er setzte sic han den Rand des Daches und schien auf irgendwas zu warten.

"Und was machen wir jetzt ich dachte wir jagen".Murrte ich ihn an. "Tun wir doch auch nur ich wollt einen Serafankrieger."

"Was bist du Irre?" Na ja eigentlich fand ich die Idee super, da Serafanen Blut einen ganz anderen Geschmack hatte.

"Nein bin ich nicht." Und da tauchte auch schon die erste Wache auf. Mar ufragte mich ob sie hochkommen sollten, worauf ich nur zustimmend nickte.

Maru vernebelte den Verstand der Wachen und ließ sie zu uns kommen. Ich suchte mir ein Seil und beide wurden gefesselt. Danach entließ Er sie wieder aus seiner Kontrolle. Angst stand in ihren Augen. "Ich will den Dicken" meinte ich zu Maru. Wir sättigten uns und bevor ihre Kollegen, die schon nach ihnen suchten uns ausfindig machen konnten erhoben wir uns in die Luft und ließen ihre ausgebluteten Hüllen zurück. Als wir wieder in unserem Dorf ankamen, spürte Maru sofort, das etwas mit Rynn nicht stimmte.   
Sofort eilten wir zu ihrem Haus, wobei ich draußen wartete. Scheinbar war ein anderer Vampir bei ihnen zu besuch, aber Maru würde ihn schon besiegen, ich lehnte an der Hauswand und wartete ab was passieren würde. Aber wie ein Geistesblitz durchschoss es mich, sein Schwert war in der Scheune. Thanatan wollte es schleifen. Was wenn er es nun brauchte. Ich verlor keine Zeit mehr und holte es, gerade im richtigen Augenblick kam ich zurück. Maru hatte eines von Melchias Kindern in der Mangel und wollte ihm den Gnadenstoss verpassen, Kraftvoll warf ich ihm das Schwert zu, was er auch problemlos fangen konnte und gab dem Vampir den Rest.

„Wir sind hier nicht mehr sicher." Maru wandte sich mir zu „Sie suchen nach uns und wissen, dass wir noch leben. Wir müssen weiter. Kira kommst du mit?" Ich wusste das er auch seine Schwester mitnehmen sollte, aber ich? Ich hatte vorerst genug vom Rumreisen und gejagt werden.

„Nein, ich bleibe hier." Meinte ich. „Na gut. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir uns eines Tages wieder sehen werden." Ich half Rynn und ihrem Mann dabei ein paar wichtige Dinge zu packen und verabschiedete mich von ihnen. Als sie das Dorf verließen, kletterte ich auf den höchsten Baum und sah ihnen noch lange nach. Ich würde sie sehr vermissen, so viel stand fest, aber ich wusste auch, dass sie hier nicht mehr sicher waren und nachdem was mit Tanja passiert war, wollte ich nicht noch jemanden verlieren. Als es dämmerte machte auch ich mich auf den Heimweg, aber schlafen konnte ich nicht. Ich spürte wie mehrere Vampire sich näherten, sie waren zwar noch weit weg, aber sie kamen näher.

Mehrere Tage vergingen und die Vampire kamen immer Näher, leider machte ich den Fehler und beachtete sie nicht. Zumindest so lange nicht, bis sie auf einmal im Haus meiner Familie standen und sie bedrohten.

„Wo ist Maru? Dein Gebieter Kain schickt uns. Sag es uns und es wird dir erspart sein sie sterben zu sehen, denn dann werden wir dich zuerst töten."

„Mach mich nicht dumm von der Seite an du schwächlicher Neuling. Ich habe nur einen Gebieter und sein Name war Raziel und wo Maru ist wird ich euch ganz bestimmt nicht sagen."

„Dann werden sie sterben." Sprach ein anderer und hielt einen Dolch an Josephs Kehle.

„Ist mir egal, mach was du willst"

Entgeistert weiteten sich die Augen meiner Familie. Meine Mutter stotterte: „Sag mal was ist hier eigentlich los? Wer sind diese Kreaturen"

„Diese Kreaturen sind kleine, niedere Vampire die doch tatsächlich glauben es mit mir aufnehmen zu können," spöttisch grinste ich sie an. Ich streifte meinen Mantel ab und entledigte mich meiner Sonnenbrille. Nun stand ich ihnen gegenüber. Sie ließen von den anderen ab. Diese zwar nicht gefesselt, aber durch die Erkenntnis das auch ich ein Vampir war geschockt, rührten sich keinen Millimeter. Nun griffen mich die 5 Feinde an, auch ohne meine Schwerter war ich ihnen gewachsen. Dann sah ich nur in den Augenwinkeln wie mein Vater sich davon schlich. Ich ignorierte ihn, denn mit meinen Gegner spielte ich viel lieber. Und ich war ihnen auch haushoch überlegen, bis ich von einem gefüllten Eimer Wasser getroffen wurde. Augenblicklich brannten sich die Schmerzen in meinen Rücken ein. Meine Schwingen wurden leicht zerfressen, aber würden wieder heilen. Nur bekam ich wieder das Gefühl die Kontrolle zu verlieren und egal wie sehr ich es auch versuchte ich schaffte es diesmal nicht. Meine Augen glühten wie die Höllenfeuer und mein Verstand vernebelte sich. Ich bekam zwar mit was geschah, aber nur wie ein Stummer Beobachter, ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ich bekam Vampire zu Tode folterte, in dem Ich ihnen jedes ihrer Gliedmaßen ausriss und das Haus in Schutt und Asche legte. Aber mein Blutdurst war noch nicht gestillt. Die Schreie der sterbenden Vampire genügten mir nicht. Aber es waren ja noch andere hier. Sie hatten sich mittlerweile in Richtung Ausgang bewegt hatten. Ich bewegte mich auf sie zu. Meine Brüder zu erst. Joseph riss ich den Kopf ab und leckte mir genüsslich sein Blut von meinen Klauen. Brace und Danyel zerfetzte ich wie ein wild gewordenes Tier. Mein Handeln entsprach eher einem wahnsinnigen Dämon als einem Vampir. Nun war mein Vater an der Reihe. Meine Mutter rannte davon, aber ich würde sie später noch bekommen. Meinen Vater schlitzte ich gekonnt mit meiner Klaue auf. und sah zu wie er langsam zusammensackte. Ich hatte mich wirklich nicht mehr im Griff, aber irgendwie genoss ich das ganze auch. Andererseits hasste ich es, wenn ich die Kontrolle verlor. Nur Zeit zum Beruhigen hatte ich nicht, denn da kam schon der nächste Feind an. Blitzschnell raste ich auf ihn zu. Er versuchte mich abzuwehren, aber ich versenkte meine Klaue in seinem Bauch und wollte die andere hinterherschicken, aber diese konnte er abwehren. Das einzige was er hervorbrachte war „Argh. Kira." „Es sind keine Feinde mehr hier, Kira." Sprach er zu mir. Aber seine Worte erreichten mich kaum. Er entfernte meine Klasse aus seinem Körper und hielt meine Hände fest, allerdings erntete er dafür einen schmerzhaften Biss in den Hals. Telephatisch versuchte er mich zu beruhigen, Was im nach einer Weile auch gelang. Langsam ließ ich von ihm ab. "Kira. Ahhh" brachte er noch hervor, bevor er bewusstlos zu Boden sank. „Maru, was hab ich dir denn angetan?" Ich sank auf die Knie neben ihn. „Du hättest nicht hier sein sollen."

Nun saß ich da. Inmitten eines Blutmeeres und neben mir, mein bester Freund, den ich fast getötet hätte. Es vergingen Stunden. Stunden in denen ich mir unzählige Vorwürfe machte. Dann wachte er auf.

„Maru, es tut mir leid. Ich dacht e du würdest sterben" Ich konnte ihm einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Wie schön du hast dich wieder beruhigt." Meinte er schwach. Er strich mir über die Wange und sein Blut klebte immer noch an seinen Klauen. Maru schloss die Augen und versuchte sie aufzurichten, wobei sein Nacken ein schreckliches Knacken von sich gab. Ich sah ihm an das er Durst hatte. Ich bot ihm zögernd etwas von mir an, aber er lehnte ab. Ich holte meine Schwerter aus meinem Zimmer, und zog mir meinen Mantel wieder an, bevor ich nach draußen ging. Meine Mutter schlief immer noch, sie würden den Schreck beim Anblick des Schlachtfeldes sowieso nicht überleben. Ich sah sie kurz an und ging an ihr vorbei, worauf sie zu zittern anfing, schlief sie vielleicht doch nicht so fest? Mir war es egal. Maru nahm mich bei der Hand und wir verließen die Stadt. „Du brauchst Blut Maru." Ich spürte wieder diese Wut, aber diesmal auf mich selber, wie konnte ich nur zulassen, dass er verletzt wurde. „Ja ich weiß. Einen Moment noch."

Schließlich wurden wir fündig. Ein Dieb der an einem Bach lagerte, Maru verzog leicht das Gesicht, es war ihm anzusehen, das er Wasser hasste, aber das tat jeder Vampir. Er tötete den Dieb schnell und labte sich an ihm. "Es geht schon besser." meinte er gut gelaunt. "Aber nun was anderes. Du wolltest doch wissen wie ich meine Flügel einziehen kann.". Dieser Satz überraschte mich, hatte er nun keine anderen Gedanken? "Bist du nicht wütend Maru?"

"Nein. Also versuche dich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass die Flügel verschwinden. Aber ich warne dich sie wieder rausschiessen zu lassen ist anstrengender und es tut verdammt weh." "Das hab ich schon probiert." sagte ich enttäuscht. "Auch mit meinem Blut?" "Nein." und er grinste mich an.

7

„Was grinst du so, du hast doch was vor, Oder?"

Er verunsicherte mich leicht, ich konnte mir denken was er vorhatte, aber er war immer noch geschwächt. „Das lasse ich nicht zu, du musst dich erst mal…" Doch schon hatte er eine kleine Blutende Wunde am Handgelenk und


End file.
